Latitudes
by Danimully
Summary: Lubby! As Latitudes que a vida dá... Esta é minha primeira história em Portugues, apesar de ser daqui LOL !
1. introdução

Chicago, USA

07:49 da noite

Luka Kovac estava terminando de fazer suas mochilas de viagem para a viagem de amanhã... ele iria para África por três meses, com os Médicos Sem Fronteiras ( La Médecins Sans Frontières Organizacion )

Ele já tinha seu passaporte pronto, com as as vacinas... seu destino é Kinshasa, no Congo... uma vez ali, ele irá para Kisangani...

Ele suspirou e pôs suas mãos na cintura... haviam dito para ele que seria calor lá, por isso, ele estava deixando suas roupas de frio... rapidamente, Luka fez notas das roupas nas malas...

' Feito... ' ele disse.

Fechando suas malas, Luka carregou – as para a entrada de seu apartamento, junto com o seu passaporte e sua identidade. Suspirando, ele iria agora, pedir uma pizza, já que iria ser um longo período até que ele comece isso de novo...

X ~ X ~ X

Kisangani, Congo

05: 06 de manhã

Abby Lockhart estava deitada em sua cama, sem dormir... estava muito quente para isso... era primavera, mas o calor era de verão... por isso, ela estava acordada, uma mão atrás de sua cabeça e a outra estava brincando com a sua aliaça, numa correntinha em seu pescoço... Richard, seu marid, morreu em um acidente de carro, fazia dois anos...

Ela chegou a Kisangani para ficar um mês com os Médicos Sem Fronteiras, mas ela já estava l´por quatro meses agora, quase cinco...

Mas ela não estava sozinha... um amigo dela, John Carter, estava lá também... ele tinha sorte: havia encontrado sua namorada, Kem, depois de apenas um mês... mas ela ? Ela estava sozinha... pensando bem, isso era uma causa, pois ela não tinha syuperado a morte de seu marido ainda...

De repente, Jillian, uma enfermeira do hospital, apareceu em seu campo de visão, mas Abby não a viu... estava pensativa demais...

' Dra. Lockhart, um homem com um corte na mão veio... parece infectada... ' disse Jillian.

Abby suspirou e assentiu... Jillian sai do quarto e momentos depois, Abby se levanta... mais um dia no trabalho...


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Bem – vindo a Kinshasa

Kinshasa, Congo

Dois dias depois

Luka suspirou, cansado... oito horas em um avião de Chicago para Paris, mais uma de espera e mais cinco horas no Marrocos, quase duas horas de espera na alfândega e quatro horas de viagem para Kinshasa... agora, mais uma linha para passar pela alfândega de novo...

O problema era, não existia um vôo direto para o Marrocos naquele dia... se tivesse, não iria cortar muito sua viagem, apenas uma hora, mas seria bem mais fácil e menos cansativa...

Quando finalmente conseguiu passar pela alfândega, Luka andou de seu portão de desembarque para o saguão do aeroporto... uma vez ali, ele viu um homem segurando um papel com o nome dele...

-- Olá, você é o Dr. Kovac ? Perguntou o homem, quando Luka se aproximou...

-- Sim... e você é ? perguntou Luka.

-- Meu nome é John Carter... bem – vindo a Kinshasa... o homem disse.

-- Você é americano ? perguntou Luka, enquanto eles começaram a andar...

-- Sim, eu sou de Atlanta, mas eu cresci em Chicago... disse John. -- Eu trabalhava lá também, mas fiquei envolvido com drogas e fiquei em Atlanta... você é euroupeu ?

-- Sim, eu sou da Croácia, mas eu mudei de lá depois que perdi minha familia na guerra... explicou Luka.

-- Sinto dsaber disso... disse John .

Eles sairam do prédio do aeroporto e encontraram uma mulher na frente... ela tinha suas costas para eles e estava conversando com um outro homem... eles estavam checando caixas com produtos médicos...

-- Hei, Abby ? chamou – a John. Ela se virou e olhou para os dois homens. -- Este é Luka Kovac...

Abby olhou para Luka por alguns segundos... _ele é bonito_, pensou ela... _Abby, pare... você ainda não está pronta..._

Então, ela sorriu e estendeu sua mão.....

-- Eu sou Abby Lockhart... prazer em conhce – lo... ela disse.

Luka a cumprimentou... e ambos sentiram um pequeno choque lhes percorrer o corpo...

-- Você vai ficar conosco ? perguntou Abby.

-- Sim... disse Luka. -- Soube que vocês precisavam de ajuda por aqui...

Abby assentiu. Mas a conversa foi interrompida quando eles ouviran gritos e olharam para ver o que estava acontecendo dois policiais estavam segurando um menino pelo braços, que estava tentando fugir...

-- Com licença... disse Abby andando em direção aos guardas para falar com eles.

Luka viu Abby conversando com osguardas e puxando o garoto deles...

De repente, John apareceu a seu lado...

-- Ela é algo, não é ? perguntou ele.

Luka não disse nada, apenas olhou para John e voltou a olhar para Abby...

John entrou no carro... era mais parecido com aqueles jipes que se via em safaris, mas aquele era branco... Luka o seguiu, quando um outr homem, aquele que Abby estava falando com, falou em inglês quebrado....

'Bem – vindo a Kinshasa, Dr. ... '


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Chegando a Kisangani

Já era de tardezinha, quase noite, quando eles chegaram a Kisangani... Abby foi a primeira a sair do carro, até mesmo antes de seu amigo africano desligar o motor...

Luka olhou para fora e viu Abby sendo circulada por crianças... depois, olhou para o hspital... era pequeno e velho, mas perto de outras clinicas nas vilas, era bem melhor... seria ali, naquele lugar que ele iria passar os próximos meses de sua vida...

-- Espero que não tenha mudado de idéia... falou John. -- É melhor do que parece, confie em mim...

John saiu do carro e depois Luka sai, também... _finalmente_, pensou ele... estava cansado e suado com o calor...

Uma mulher se aproximou dele.

-- Hei, você deve ser o Dr. Kovac... ela disse, estendendo sua mão. -- Meu nome é Jillian...

Luka olhou para ela e a cumprimentou.

-- Prazer em conhecê – la... disse Luka. -- Por favor, me chame de Luka...

-- Hei, Kovac... Jillian... chamou John e Luka virou – se para ele. -- Nos ajude aqui, falou...

Luka olhou de novo para Jillian e ela assentiu. Ele a seguiu, mas olhava de vez em quando para Abby... parecia que ela havia se transformado, de uma pessoa séria, mas gentil médica para uma mulher livre, brincando com as crianças da villa... o que fez, Luka sorrir...

-- Luka... chamou Jillian, quando ele entrou com uma caixa no hospital.

Luka colocou a caixa junsto com as outras e andou até Jillian. Ela havia o esperado e começou um pequeno tour com ele...Como ele havia notado, o hospital era pequeno, mas tinha quase de tudo... até uma sala de trauma e uma enfermaria... quando eles terminaram, Jillian lhe disse que iria mostrar – lhe o quarto dos médicos.

Luka pegou suas coisas e a seguiu, mas quando ele estava deixando o hospital, Abby estava entrando... eles quase trombaram um no outro...

-- Desculpe... ele disse, rapidamente.

-- Está tudo bem... disse Abby, sorrindo.

Eles olharam um para o outro por alguns segundos, mas depois desviaram o olhar... os dois estavam embarassados...

-- Bom, te vejo mais tarde... disse Abby e Luka assentiu, sorrindo...

-- Claro... ele disse.

X ~ X ~ X


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Hospital de Kisangani

Abby entrou no hospital e viu John, arrumando o estoque de medicamentos.

-- Carter... chamou ela. Ele olhou para ela.

Ela fez um sinal para ele a seguir. Ele parou e falou para seu amigo assumir o seu lugar... depois a seguiu para outro quarto, onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos...

-- As crianças parecem felizes... comecou ele.

Abby assentiu... elas realmente estavam felizes e graças a Deus, o conflito pelo qual o país estava passando estava longe daquele lugar... mas não era sobre isso que ela queria falar...

-- O quê ? perguntou John, ao ver que ela estava séria.

-- Você disse que seria uma mulher que viria para cá... falou Abby, cruzando seus braços sobre o peito.

Ela estava na frente de uma maca.... John olhou bem para sua amiga... ela estava fechada...

-- A médica que viria para cá teve uma emergência de familia e como nós estavamos precisando, a organização nos mandou outro... explicou John. -- Porque isso está...

Ele parou e olhou bem para ela. Depois sorriu.

-- Ah, já sei... John disse. -- Está gostando dele ? Já ?

-- Não... disse Abby, mas saiba que isso era mentira... ela gostou dele assim que o viu...

John sabia disso e se aproximou dela, pondo uma mão no ombro dela, enquanto Abby olhava para baixo, sentindo – se culpada...

-- Abby, Richard gostaria que você fosse feliz... falou John. --- Sei que sua morte foi difícil para você, mas precisa deixar o passado e seguir em frente...

-- É fácil para você dizer isso... Abby disse.

John suspirou, cansado. Ele voltou a olhar para ela.

-- Não estou dizendo que será fácil, mas acho que deve começar a viver um pouco... falou John.

Com isso, ele se virou e saiu, deixando – a sozinha para pensar no que ele disse...


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Dia seguinte

No dia seguinte

07:23 da manhã

Luka saiu do único banheiro que eles tinham para médicos no hospital e foi tomar algum café da manhã... ele ainda estava cansado das viagens que ele fez ontem e iria ser algum tempo até ele se acostumar... uma vez na cozinha, ele viu, Abby, John e Jillian já sentados e tomando café...

-- Luka... falou Jillian, sorrindo. -- Bom dia!

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e pegando um prato, se sentou na mesa.

-- Bom dia... ele disse, entre Abby e Jillian, que estava ao lado, na mesa.

-- Como foi sua noite ? perguntou John.

-- Bom, foi dura... respondeu Luka, colocansdo um pedaço de pão em seu prato. -- Tenho que me habituar com o fuso...

-- Dois dias e você já estará habitoado... falou Abby, sabnendo muito bem que era assim mesmo para a maioria das pessoas que chegavam ali...

Luka assentiu e eles voltaram a tomar o café, jogando conversa fora.

-- Então, o que há para fazer hoje ? Ele perguntou quando haviam terminado.

-- Bom, eu e John vamos para Yangambi, perto daqui.... falou Abby.

-- Desculpe, Abby, não posso ir... falou John, enquanto os outros se viravam para ele. -- Eu tenho que ficar aqui...

-- Você disse que iria... protestou Abby.

-- Bom, Kem vai chegar daqui a uma hora, com um paciente que precisa ser operado... explicou John, colocando as mãos para cima, em. -- Eu preciso assistir a cirurgia...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, por alguns segundos... Eles sabiam que seria arriscado para Abby ir sozinha... o conflito estava longe, mas nunca se sabia... Abby and John olharam um para o outro...

-- Luka, você pode ir com ela ? perguntou John.

-- Claro... disse Luka. -- Afinal, eu preciso ver o que eu vou encontar aqui...

-- Ok, eu espero você no carro... falou Abby, levantando – se bruscamente de seu lugar...

Luka olhou para ela, enquanto John falava algo baixinho...

Se virando ara os outros, Luka perguntou:

-- Será que eu fiz algo errado ?

-- Não se preocupe... ela está assim desde Richard... explicou John. -- Agora, vá... você não vai querer deixá – la esperando...

Luka suspirou... essa seria uma longa viagem...


	6. Chapter 5

Apítulo 5: Yangambi 1

Luka encontrou Abby na frente do hospital... o carro já estava pronto...

-- Tudo certo ? perguntou ela.

Luka olhou para ela, óculos escuros, camisetinha regata e calça caqui... ela estava encostada no carro e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

-- Sim... falou ele.

Abby assentiu e os dois entaram no carro, Abby na direção. Ela legou o carro e Luka olhou para ela... queria se desculpar pelo o que houve lá dentro... mas ela falou primeiro...

-- Me desculpe se eu fui rude lá dentro... falou ela.

-- Não se preocupe... disse Luka, sabendo que não seria hora de trazer o marido dela para a conversa... apesar de estar curioso... por isso, perguntou ao invés: -- O que vamos fazer lá ?

-- Nós vamos imunizar as crianças lá... falou Abby, pegando a estrada para Yangambi...

Ele assentiu e abrido o vidro, pôs o braço para fora... estava bastante calor...

-- Está bem quente aqui... falou ele,

-- Sim, realmente está... falou ela, concordando...

Luka olhou ara frente... a estrada era de terra, e alguns moradores andavam por lá....os habitantes, a maioria mulheres com bacias de rouopas em suas cabeças ou pegando lenha ou água... as crianças estavam a tira – colo... sendo carregadas nos braços ou nas costas...

-- A maioria das pessoas aqui, muitas mulheres e crianças maiores, andam milhares de kilometros para poder ter alguma ajuda, estudo ou ainda fazer as tarefas domésticas... explicou Abby, enquanto dirigia na estrada suja. -- Essas mulheres voltam para casa por esse mesmo caminho, depois de lavarem suas roupas...

Luka assentiu.

-- Vocês parece saber bastante sobre essas pessoas... falou ele.

-- Sim, eu já estou aqui fazem cico meses... bom, na verdade quatro, mas serão cinco daqui a alguns dias... explicou ela, com um pequeno sorriso, mas desviando de um buraco na estrada. -- E falar francês também ajuda...

Luka sorriu e olhou para ela...

-- Parlez vous français ? ( Fala Francês ? ) perguntou ele.

Abby sorriu.

-- Seu francês é muito bom... falou ela. -- Aonde aprendeu ?

-- Eu estive na França por uma ano depois da guerra... explicou ele, voltando a olhar para frente...

Abby não respondeu, apenas assentiu, por quê sabia que a guerra na ex – Iugoslávia foi muito ruim...

Depois de uma hora, mas ou menos, eles chegaram a cidade de Yangambi. Era uma pequena cidade.

-- Este é o centro... aquele é o hospital... falou Abby, dando um pequeno tour pela cidade, que tinha apenas cinco ruas e uma rua aonde dava para uma pequena clinica e um convento... -- Esta é uma missão católica...

Abby parou em frente ao hospital e desceu para falar com o médico, que estava vindo ao encontro deles.

-- Merci d'etre venu... ( obrigado por virem... ) disse ele.

-- Les carnets de vaccination sont dans la voiture... ( as vainas estão no carro... ) Abby disse para o médico.

Luka andou até o lado dela. Abby olhou para ele.

-- Je vous présente le doctuer Luka Kovac... ( eu lhe apresento o doutor Luka Kovac... ) ela disse para o médico.

-- Bonjour... ( bom dia... ) disse Luka, cumprimentado o médico.

Eles pegaram as vacinas e seguiram o médico para a missão... Luka olhou para seu relógio, eram nove da manhã ainda... o dia estava apenas começando ainda.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Yangambi 2

Luka suspirou, cansado... ele sentou nos degraus da escada do hospital e mexeu deu um lado para o outro seu pescoço, pondo a mão nele... depois da vacinação das crianças, eles ajudaram no hospital com váarios pacientes e até uma pequena cirúrgia...

-- Cansado ? perguntou Abby atrás dele.

-- Sim... suspirou Luka.

-- Vou te fazer uma massagem, se você deixar... falou ela.

Luka assentiu e Abby se sentou atrás dele, começando a massagear seu pescoço e ombros... ele fechous os olhos e suspirou...

Entretanto, nenhum dos dois falou sobre a sensação quente que lhes percorreram o corpo quando Abby tocou suas costas...e para Abby, aquilo era novo... as vezes que ela tinha feito massagem em um homem, fora em Richard... Abby tentou se convencer de que estava fazendo isso apenas para um amigo, apesar desse amigo ter chegado ali no dia anteiror...

-- O que eles estão fazendo? perguntou Luka, tirando – a do transe.

Abby olhou para a cena na sua frente.

-- Eles estão se preparando para fazer uma festa... respondeu ela. -- É uma data importante para essa pequena cidade... eu não sei ao certo sobre o que é essa festa, mas eles se reunem aqui no centro...

Luka assentiu.

-- Pronto... falou ela, terminando a massagem

-- Obrigada... falou Luka, virando a cabeça para olhar para ela, com um pequeno sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Abby sentiu seu rosto ficar corado e desviou o olhar por alguns segundos... ela viu as duas garrafas e perguntou:

-- Está com sede ?

Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela estava oferecendo uma coca – cola para ele. -- Vai, pegue-a... não é sempre que temos delas aqui...

Ele sorriu de novo e pegou a garrafa que ela estava oferecendo... abrindo – a, ele toou um pequeno gole da garrafa...


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Yangambi 3

A festa estava boa e todos estavam gostando...Luka olhou para Abby, tentando dançar com as mulheres ao redor do fogo... cansada, ela desistiu...

-- Porque vocês desistiu ? perguntou ele, quando ela voltou a se sentar do lado dele.

-- É difícil... falou ela, sorrindo...

Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos.

-- Deus, como você é bonita... falou ele, do nada.

Então ele se inclinou para o lado e a beijou devagar... por alguns segundos, Abby correspondeu, mas ela logo quebrou o beijo e correu para dentro do hospital...

Luka suspirou e correu atrás dela...

-- Olhe Abby, eu sinto muito... falou ele, conseguindo – a pegar pela mão no corredor e fazendo – a virar, mas ela não olhou para ele. -- Eu não queria..

-- Não, eu... tentou ela, olhando para ele por alguns segundos e depois voltando a olhar para o chão. Ela suspirou e falou, olhando para ele de novo. -- Meu marido morreu a dois anos atrás em um acidente de carro... e essa foi a primeira vez que alguém me beijou além dele...

-- Me desculpe... falou ele.

-- Tudo bem... falou ela, vendo que ele realmente estava sentindo muito. -- Mas eu gostei, entretanto...

Luka deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

-- Você não é casado? perguntou Abby segundos depois. Ela já havia notado que ele não usava aliança, mas ela não tinha um motivo para perguntar antes. Agora, ela tinha, pois queria saber onde ela ficaria nisso tudo... antes de se apaixonar de novo, ela precisava saber...

-- Não, uh... ele disse, olhando para baixo. -- Minha família morreu na guerra...

-- Me desculpe, eu não sabia... falou ela, chocada ao ouvir o que ele disse. -- Você tinha filhos ?

-- Dois... respondeu Luka. -- Eles estavam em casa quando uma bomba atigiu o prédio...

-- Eu sinto muito... falou ela, querendo apenas pegá – lo em seus braços, mas ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria... -- Bom, quem sabe nós podemos continuar isso, devagar ? Eu preciso pensar, Luka...

Luka assentiu... Ele estava gostando dela e não queria perdê – la... se era isso que ela queria, ele lhe daria espaço para pensar...

-- Bom, está tarde e eu vou para a cama... falou ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria dormir tão cedo ou se conseguiria pegar no sono... -- Boa noite...

Luka deixou – a ir...

-- Boa noite... ele disse, ao vê – la ir...


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: De volta a Kisangani

No dia seguinte, Abby e Luka saíram de Yangambi cedo, antes da sete... Abby queria chegar cedo a Kisangani, para poder ver Kem e falar com ela...

Dessa vez, o silêncio entre eles era confortável... como era uma viagem de duas horas, Luka dormia e acordava de vez em quando... Abby olhou para ele, numa dessas cochiladas, se imaginando com ele...

Além disso, era bom ter um homem sentindo desejo por ela... e ela por ele... desde Richard ela não se sentia assim...

_Richard... a última vez que ela o viu, ele estava deitado numa maca, em uma das salaa de trauma do hospital que ela trabalhava em Atlanta... ele havia morrido de um grande acidente de carro... quando ele foi admitido no hospital, eles ligaram de casa... ela foi ao hospital rapidamente, mas ele havia morrido ates que ela chegasse..._

_John conversou com ela sobre o que tinha acontecido e contou a notícia... ela tinha chorado em seus braços por alguns segundos e depois pedido para ver o corpo... eles haviam entrado na sala de trauma e ela viu aquela cena... ele estava estirado e cheio de tudos por todo o corpo... o cheiro de sangue era forte... _

_Aquele dia, seu mundo havia mudado... ela ia contar a ele naquela noite que estava gtávida... mas ao invés, ela acaricou o rosto machucado dele e contou a novidade... John, não sabia... era novidade para ele e por isso ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela, chamando – lhe a atenção... Abby se virou e voltou a chorar no peito dele..._

_Depois daquele dia, seu mundo mudou...ela não atendia o telefone, nem a porta de casa... só bebia, fumava e chorava...e depois de uma semana, ela abortou... ela não sabia o porque... agora, ela não tinha marido nem bebê..._

_Dois meses haviam se passado desde aquele fatídico dia e ela resolveu voltar para o trabalho, mas mesmo isso não parecia ser o mesmo... ela era sempre descuidada e levava chamadas e broncas... um dia, quando o superior dela estava chamando sua atençao em frente a um paciente, ela se demitiu... eles estavam gritando um com o outro e de repente, ela o deixou falando sozinho, tirando o avental e pedindo demissão..._

_Os próximos meses foram um desastre... mas John não desistiu dela e quando surfiu a oportunidade, ele perguntou se ela não queria ir... ela não pensou duas vezes antes de deixar sua vida para traz e vir para cá, do outro lado do mundo... ela queria fazer uma diferença... sabia que seria difícil, mas ela gostaria de tentar..._

-- Terra para Abby... disse uma voz para ela.

Abby balançou a cabeça um pouco para sair do transe e olhou para o lado... Luka estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para ela...

-- Desculpe, estava pensando... falou ela, voltando a olhar para frente.

-- Obviamente... falou ele. -- Sobre o quê ?

-- Memórias... respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Eles estavam quase chegando... Abby continuou: -- Sobre as coisas que me fizeram vir para cá...

Luka assentiu. Ele sabia o que ela estava sentindo, pois quando sua família morreu na guerra, ele queria se matar... seu mundo havia acabado...mas, ao invés disso, ele se afogou no trabalho...quando perdeu o interesse, ele havia se filiado a organização e foi para os Estados Unidos, procurar um emprego enquanto não estava salvando o mundo...

-- Os primeiros anos são mais difíceis... falou ele. -- Mas você consegue deixar isso para trás...

Abby assentiu, engolindo seco... ela só não sabia se poderia deixar isso para trás...

Ela não sentiu uma lágrima escorendo seu rosto, apenas olhava para frente... Luka viu isso e passou sua mão no rosto dela, secando a lágrima... ela olhou para ele e ele sorriu... o silêncio apareceu entre eles de novo...

Minutos depois, eles estavam quase chegando quando viram caminhôes do governo e da cruz vermelha, parados na frente do hospital... e médicos...

Abby viu Jillian e parou o carro perto dela...

-- O quê está acontecendo ? perguntou Abby, abaixando o vidro...

-- Eles tem a suspeita de que há uma epidemia de Ebola na área de novo.... e acham que estamos com possíveis doentes... explicou Jillian.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Epidemia ?

Eles foram avisados pelos médicos do governo e da cruz vermelha, sobre a epidemia e a organização também fora avisada... era um hospital pequeno, mas ainda um centro que as pessoas confiavam... os médicos tinham trazidos alguns mantimentos, mais luvas médicas, soros e agulhas, seringas e alguns outros medicamentos, via oral, via veia... as injeçôes com os medicamentos certos iriram chegar em uma semana, mais ou menos, depois da investigação da doença... o hospital ainda tinha alguns medicamentos da ultima epidemia...

John, Abby e Luka agradeceram os médicos... existiam outras enfermeiras que estavam ajudando Jillian e um outro médico da organização, especialista em doenças infecciosas...

-- O que faremos se for o Ebola de novo ? perguntou Jillian

-- Trataremos deles da melhor forma possível... explicou Abby. -- Mas, vamos nos preocupar com isso quando a doença chegar por aqui...

John assenttiu.

-- Bom, eu tenho que ver o paciente de Kem... falou ele, mudando de assunto.

-- Como ela está, John ? perguntou Abby.

-- Ela está bem... e está aqui ainda... respondeu John. -- Eu a mandarei para cá...

-- Obrigado... falou Abby. -- Estarei na enfermaria...

Ele saiu pela porta enquanto Abby, Luka e Jillian foram com os outros para a enfermaria... lá, encotraram a comum fila de pacientes...

-- Bom, vamos fazer o seguinte... pessoas com febre ou diarréia ficaram em um quarto separado, para que possamos investigar se é Ebola ou não... disse o médico da organização, no comando...

Eles foram divididos em duplas... Abby estava ajudando Luka com os casos... eles mandaram dois para uma outra parte da enfermaria, onde ficaram isolados... um nem conseguia se levantar...

Depois de duas horas, eles se reuniram de novo para fazer um balanço de quantos pacientes estariam com a doença... três foi a resposta...


	11. Chapter 10

Horas depois, Luka encotrou Abby na pequena varanda do hospital... Ela estava olhando para o nada, apenas pensando em sua vida... Luka parou a seu lado...

-- Hei... chamou ele.

Abby olhou para ele.

-- Hei...

-- O que está fazendo aqui ? perguntou ele. -- Está ventando...

-- Pensando... respondeu ela.

-- No quê ? perguntou ele, curioso... Abby estava pensativa demais, desde que ele chegou...

-- Em como minha vida mudou... ela disse. -- Um dia eu estava com meu marido, trabalhando em um hospital em Atlanta e em outro, eu estou aqui... tratando doenças que eu não estou acostumada a ver...

-- Essa é a primeira vez que você é voluntaria ? perguntou Luka.

-- Sim... falou ela. -- Você ?

-- A terceira... falou ele. -- As duas primeiras foram na Bósnia...

-- Como você faz isso ? perguntou ela segundos depois.

-- É como trabalhar na emergência... você não pode ficar muito ligado.. respondeu Luka.

-- É meio que difícil fazer isso... falou ela.

Ele assentiu. Eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, até que um grito lhes chamou a atenção... eles ollharam para cima e correram para dentro do hospital... eles olharam para dentro da enfermaria e viram uma comoção dentro de um dos quartos onde estavam os pacientes considerados infectados...

Abby e Luka correram para dentro... eles viram perto da pia, o médico encarregado, com Jillian e Andrea...

-- O que aconteceu ? perguntou Abby.

-- Estava tirando sangue de um dos pacientes, quando o vidro quebrou e o sangue deleescorreu sobre a minha mão... falou Jillian.

-- Você se cortou ? perguntou Luka.

-- Minha mão... falou Jillian. -- Ah, droga...


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Epidemia

Depois de oito dias, o paciente morreu... a febre era hemorrágica... tinha sangue em seu nariz, boca e ouvidos... dedos das mãos e dedos dos pés... as portas do quarto em que ele estava foram fechadas e toda a vila posta em quarentena, alguns com sintomas... eles foram tratados do melhor jeito que pudessem, com água e soros... não dava para saber por quantos dias o homem esteve doente, mas era por aproximadamente quatro dias antes de ir ao hospital, como relataram sua família e amigos...

O outro paciente começou a sofrer de insuficiência hepática... seus parentes e amigos também foram postos em quarentena e fora dado – lhes soros, por precaução... eles ainda não sabiam se o surto era do Ebola ou de algum outro vírus...

Jillian estava bem, apesar de tudo... todos estavam preocupados com ela... mas o sague que havia respingado nela não estava infectado... o paciente era um jovem, com febre decorrente de Malária...

Abby, Luka, John e Kem, assim como os outros, foram proibidos de sair do hospital... eles só podiam ir até o lado de fora... quem garantia que eles não saíssem era a policia local...

-- Eles ligaram ainda ? perguntou Abby, suspirando cansada...

-- Não, ainda não... falou Luka, passando a mão a testa algumas vezes... ele estava com uma dor de cabeça que não passava...

' Abby, vous avez quelque chose contre le mal de tete ? ' ( Abby, você tem algo para dor de cabeça ? ) perguntou ele.

Abby e os outros olharam para ele... Luka havia se esquecido que todos ali falavam francês... Abby começou a ficar preocupada e andou até ele... Luka viu isso e tentou reasegurá – la... assim como os outros...

' Détendez vous, jen'ai pas eu d'accident... et je suis pas contagieux... ' ( relaxe, eu não estou infectado e nem tive acidentes... só tenho uma dor de cabeça... ) ele disse, pegando a mão dela, dando uma pequena apertada. ' J'ai seulement mal à la tete... et des douleurs dans la dos... ' ( Só estou me sentindo meio... e com as costas doloridas... )

-- Bom, pelo menos um de nós está bem o suficiente para falar francês... falou John.

Abby andou até a prateleira e pegou dois comprimidos de aspirina e um copo de água que o pessoal do governo havia deixado para eles... ela voltou e deu – os para Luka...

-- Você tem algo mais forte ? perguntou ele, olhando para ela.

-- Sim, mas só se você não melhorar... falou ela, colocando a mão no ombro dele...

Luka assentiu. Ele colocou as pílulas na boca e tomou – as com a água...

-- Agora, tente descansar um pouco... você vai precisar... falou Abby. -- Ordens médicas...

-- Certo, Doutora Lockhart... falou ele, se levantando do lugar em que estava.

Luka já estava entrando no quarto dos médicos, mas parou e se virou... olhando para Abby, ele pegou a mão dela... ela olhou para ele. Eles havia ficado cada vez mais próximos nessa primeira semana dele lá...

Ele não disse nada, apenas fez sinal para o seguir... Abby assentiu e olhou para seus dois amigos...

John sorriu para ela e assentiu para ela ir em frente... por isso, Abby seguiu Luka para o quarto...

John olhou para sua namorada.

-- Parece que ela está finalmente feliz... falou ele e Kem assentiu.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12? Revelação

No quarto, Abby estava pensando no que estava acontecendo, enquanto Luka dormia... eles estava na cama dele, apenas descansando... Abby estava acordada, mas podia sentir a respiração de Luka, forte em sua nuca e seu braçõ a segurando no lugar... não que Abby queria sair de lá, mas era a primeira vez que ela ficava com alguém assim...

Ela realmente gostava de Luka... mais do que gostar... parecia amor... ele, alé, de binoto, tinha um ar de mistério ao seu redor...

Mas, por outro lado, ela se sentia extremamente culpada... ela ainda amava Richard e muito... poderia ela realmente amar os dois : o médico que havia chegado a onze dias ali e o seu marido, que havia morrido ?

Abby se virou e olhou para Luka... _estava ela tendo uma segunda chance ? _Ela ainda se lembrava do que John havia lhe dito sobre Richard quere que ela fosse feliz... poderia ela ser feliz agora ? Fazia dois anos que ela estava viúva... e Luka era tão...

Abby suspirou e voltou a se deitar, olhando para a parede... _O que ela iria fazer agora ? _

X ~ X ~ X

_O lugar que Abby estava era escuro, quase preto. Uma neblina expessa apareceu na frente dela e segundos depois, estava ao redor dela também... ela não reconhecia este lugar, mesmo..._

_Ela olhou ara redor e decidiu andar para frente... talvez, ela reconheceria aquele leugar..._

_Um barulho repentino a asustou... mas esse não era um barulho qualquer... parecia mais um tambor... um tambor africano... existiam três ou quarto, ela não sabia ao certo... ela olhou ao redor, mas não conseguia ver nada... de repente, a figura de um velho feiticeiro africano, com umcajado de madeira, apareceu na frente dela... ele tinha tinha um barba branca e apenas um pano amarrado pela cintura... existia uma pequena caveira de macaco no topo de seu cajado..._

_Ele estava quieto e isso fez Abby ter um frio na barriga... então, ela se econtrou no hospital... Abby olhou ao redor... estava tudo vazio... o silêncio era total... andando pelos quartos, ela chegou a um onde estavam John, Kem e Jilliam, junto comos outros médicos... todos estava mortos, com olhos, boca e narizes sangrando... o cheiro era nauseante...daí, ela se lembrou: Oh, meu Deus... Luka... onde ele estaria ? _

_Abby começou a procurá – lo entre os corpos... quando ela o viu, ela parou... ele estava deitado de bruços no chão... a expressão de Abby era de puro medo... ela o havia encontrado, mas como ele estava ? Ela correu até ele e se agachou... ela o virou rapidamente e tomou um susto ao ver que havia sangue em seus olhos, nariz e boca... ele estava bastante pálido, parecia um fantasma... seu cabelo escuro estava encharcado de suor... sem dizer nada, mas começando a sentir seus olhos marejados, Abby pegou o rosto frio dele em suas mãos... não, não, ela estava suspirando... ela passou sua mão no cabelo dele algumas vezes e pos sua cabeça no peito parado dele... Abby começou a chorar forte... seu corpo estava sacudindo com os soluços... _

_O feiticeiro apareceu na frente dela... Abby sentiu sua presença e olhou para ele..._

_' Você precisa parar isso... ' falou ele._

_' Como ? Eu não entendo de... tentou explicar ela, mas foi interrompida..._

_' Mais mortes irão acontecer se você não parar isso... ' falou ele._

_Abby olhou ao seu redor... seus amigos iriam sofrer... Luka iria sofrer se ela não parasse com essa epidemia..._

_' O que eu devo fazer ? perguntou ela, decidida... não iria ver ninguém mais sofrer com aquilo..._

_O feiticeiro não respondeu... Abby pode ver sua imagem sumindo, depois tudo a seu redor... inclusive ela mesmo..._


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Fazendo alguma coisa

Abby acordou de repente, sentando – se na cama e tentando recuperar o fôlego... seu cabelo estava molhado de suor, enquanto o calor da tarde continuava...

Num impulso, ela olhou para o lado... Luka dormia calmamente a seu lado... seu peito se movimentava para cima e para baixo, com cada respiro... Abby fechou os olhos e respirou fundo... ela se deitou na cama de novo, tentando se acalmar... ele estava bem, graças a Deus...

Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou para o teto e pensou sobre o onho que teve... _pesadelo, isso sim..._ pensou ela... o velho feiticiero africano estava falando da doença... mas o que ela poderia fazer ?

No fim, Abby decidiu se levantar e ver o que conseguiria descobrir... mas antes de se levantar, ela olhou para Luka por alguns momentos... então ela se inclinou um pouco e deu um pequeno beijo na boca dele...

Luka abriu os olhos e olhou para ela... Abby quebrou o beijo e olhou para ele também, com um pequno sorriso...

-- Você me deixou preocupada por um momento... falou ela. -- Como está se sentindo ?

-- Melhor... ele disse. -- A aspirina fez efeito...

Ela assentiu, mas parou de repente... ela sabia o que fazer !

Luka a viu se levantar rapidamente da cama... ele olhou para ela estranhando..

-- Se apresse e levanta daí... falou ela, colocando a roupa rapidamente, antes de deixar o quarto...

X ~ X ~ X

Abby foi a sala de suprimentos, seguida pelos outros, médicos e enfermeiras... ela tinha algumas bolsas de soro na frente del, depois de pega - las nas pateleiras...

-- Então acho que devemos parar de tratar os sintomas separadamente e fazer um coquetel, como para a Aids...

-- Mas onde encotraremos remédios desse tipo ? Eles são muito caros... falou Kem.

-- Vamos usar o que temos aqui... falou Abby, curzando os braços sobre o peito. ' Tylenol, Aspirina, Amxilina... '

-- Mas alguns desses remédios não roubam a ação do outro ? perguntou John, imitando os outros médicos... ele iria apoiar Abby em tudo que ele podia...

Eles não falaram nada, mas se sentiram ofendidos com isso... Abby olhou para eles e explicou:

-- Vamos colocar diferentes remédios em diferentes soros... os resultados pareceram diferentes e alguns até podem parecer melhores do que outros, mas isso é uma solução temporária até que eles arrajem remédios para todos e descubram qual é o tipo de febre causando a doença...

-- Mas nós não temos muito desses, Abby... falou Luka.

-- Eu sei... falou ela. -- Vamos nos concentrar nos mais saudáveis até o momento... não podemos fazer nada mais para os mais doentes, não com o que temos aqui...

-- Você está maluca... disse um dos médicos. -Luka olhou para ele, com uma sombrancelha levantada.

-- Faz sentido... ele disse. -- E desde que não estamos fazendo progressos, por quê não tentar coisas novas ?

-- Isso não vai funcionar... insistiu o médico.

-- Bom, é um tiro no escuro, mas pelo menos nós tentamos ... disse Abby, descruzando os braços e colocando suas mãos nos bolsos de trás de seu shots...

-- Tente qualquer coisa que queira... eu não vou participar disso... falou o médico, andando para fora da sala.

Alguns fizeram o mesmo.

O grupo de quatro estava em silêncio e não se moveram... Luka suspirou e andou em direção a Abby... ele pegou uma seringa em uma mão e um soro na outra e pôs um rem´dio no outro...

Ele olhou para Abby e sorriu... Abby olhou para ele com um olhar de agradecimento... então Joh e Kem fizeram os mesmo... Abby sabia que sempre poderia contar com eles...


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Ébola 1

Se passaram quatro dias desde a administração dos remédios... mais três pessoas morreram, mas os outro doentes estavam bem...já os remédios, estavam quase no fim...

Abby estava sentada em uma cadeira, no corredor, com Luka a seu lado...

-- Você acha que eles vão nos ligar ? perguntou ela, quietamente.

A data – limite do governo foi à dois dias atrás.

-- Acho que sim... a organização não vai nos deixar para trás... falou ele, passando a mão nas costas dela... -- Você está bem ?

-- Sim, mais do que esperava... falou ela. -- Será que fizemos a coisa certa ou apenas demos a eles falsas esperanças ?

Luka se inclinou para frente e colocou os braços nas pernas, na mesma posição que ela estava.

-- Abby, tentamos o melhor com os suprimentos que tinhamos... falou ele. -- Foi a coisa certa... mas se demos a eles uma falsa esperança, pelo menos eles sabem que nós tentamos...

Abby assentiu e olhou para suas mãos.

-- Olhe, eu sei que você está aqui a apenas desesseis dias, mas eu quero que saiba... falou ela, olhando para ele. -- Que eu gosto de você...

Luka sorriu. Era a primeira manisfestação dela para com ele.

-- Muito... continuou ela. -- E não só como amigo...

Luka suspirou. Ele se inclinou para beijá – la, mas John apareceu correndo...

-- Desculpe, estragar esse moment, mas Edgar telefonou... falou ele. -- É o Ebola...


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Ebola 2

-- É o Ebola... John disse.

Abby suspirou e olhou sério para Luka, por alguns segundos. Então, ela se virou:

-- E o que eles querem que nós façamos ? perguntou ela a John.

-- Eles querem que nós continuemos a fazer o que estamos fazendo... devemos esperar os remédios com on anti – corpos chegar do Estados Unidos... John disse. -- O CDC têm soros da epidemia anterior ... eles estarão mandando mais médicos também...

-- E quando será isso ? perguntou Abby.

-- Daquí a três dias... falou John.-- Enquanto isso, a MSF conseguiu mais suprimentos médicos...

-- Em três dias, poderemos ter mais pessoas doentes... falou Luka. -- Abby, você me disse que esse vírus é encontrado na águá ?

-- Sim, no rio Ebola, por isso o nome... falou ela. -- Mas também em hospedeiros vivos, como macacos...

-- Podemos diminuir o contato deles com macacos e outros animais, enquanto filtramos a água... falou Luka.

-- Mas, apenas filtrar a água... tentou ela, mas foi cortada por Luka, que se levantou da cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-- Podemos esquentar a água, antes de beber... falou ele. -- A maioria dos vírus não aguentam o calor...

-- Mas esse sim... falou ela.

Os três pareciam perdidos...

-- Mas podemos tentar... falou ela. -- Quando nossos suprimentos se esgotarem...


	17. Chapter 16

Latitudes 16: Conversa entre amigas

As duas horas da tarde, caminhôes da Cruz Vermelha chegaram e pararam na frente do hospital... médicos do governo e da MSF desceram e ajudaram a por as caixas para dentro...

Abby e Kem ficaram encarregadas de checar os surpimentos. Eram em sua maioria lençois e travesseiros, luvas e máscaras e sacos para por os corpos...

-- Essas caixas nos dão apenas mais dois dias... falou Kem se virando para a amiga. -- Depis, estamos sem remédios de novo...

Abby suspirou e se encostou em uma escrivaninha...

-- Bom, faremos os possível, agora... falou Abby.

O silêncio era incofortável, por causa da epidemia... mas Kem decidiu quebrar o gelo e animar sua amiga...

-- Percebi que você e Luka estão... próximos... falou ela.

Abby olhou para ela... _era tão óbvio assim ? _

-- Sim, Abby... Kem disse, só de olhar para a espressão de sua amiga.

Abby não tinha como esconder mais...

-- Sim, eu gosto dele... falou abby, jogando os papéis que estavam em suas mãos, em cima de uma caixa... ela olhou para Kem. -- Eu não sei o que fazer.. minhas emoções estão em conflito...

-- Você ainda ama Richard, não ? perguntou Kem, andando até Abby.

Abby colocou seus braços ao redor de sei mesma e assentiu, com os olhos marejados.

-- Mas, ao mesmo tempo eu posso me ver com Luka... falou ela. -- No pesadelo que eu tive, um outro dia, percebi que tenho fortes sentimentos para com ele...

Kem assentiu e pôs a mão no braço de sua amiga.

-- Abby, eu acho que você tem que seguir o seu coração... mas como John disse, Richard morreu a dois anos e você tem que seguir em frente... falou Kem, gentilmente. -- Ele gostaria que fosse feliz de novo...

-- Eu sei... disse Abby, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

Kem passou sua mão no cabelo de sua amiga, tirando -lhe a mecha do rosto...

-- Está tudo bem... falou Kem. -- Porque não explica isso para o Luka ? Talvez, ele possa te ajudar...

Abby assentiu e as duas se abraçaram...


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Luka e Abby 1

Luka encontrou Abby na enfermaria, cuidando de alguns pacientes... ela estava checando se o soro estavam bem colocados. Ele ficou parado na porta e segundos depois, Abby olhou para ele. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse...

Abby assentiu e falou algo para a garota e sua mãe, depois foi ver o que Luka queria...

Luka escolheu uma sala livre de pacientes. Abby percebeu que essa era a mesma sala que ela e John haviam conversado... Luka ficou na mesma posição que ela estava antes, encostado na maca, braços cruzados sobre o peito... eles ficaram alguns segundos se olhando...

-- Kem disse que queria falar comigo... falou ele, pegando a mão dela.

-- Ela disse, uh? perguntou Abby. _Ela não podia acreditar nisso..._

Ele assentiu.

-- Será que podemos falar disso mais tarde ? perguntou ela. -- Tenho pacientes para ver...

-- Ah, Abby... falou ele, suspirando. -- Tenho quase certeza do que se trata...

-- Ela te disse isso também ? perguntou Abby, tirando sua mão da dele...

-- Não... falou ele, voltando a cruzar os braços sobre o peito. -- Primeiro, foi John que me disse, depois foi você que me contou...

Abby tentou se virar e ir embora...

-- O seu marido... falou ele. -- Você me disse que ele morreu...

Ela assentiu e se virou, olhando para ele. Suspirando, ela contou...

-- No mesmo dia em que decobri que estava grávida... começou ela. -- Depois da morte dele, eu estava uma bagunça... foi muito duro para mim... eu bebia e fumava direto... não sabia mais o que fazer...

Luka estava prestando bastante atenção no que ela estava dizendo...

-- Uma semana mais tarde, eu abortei...

Ela começou a chorar. Luka suspirou e a colocou nos seu braços, deixando -a desabafar em seu peito...

Eles ficaram assim por quase cinco minutos... Abby havia parado de chorar e agora, ele podia olhar para ela... Luka colocou suas mãos ao lado do rosto dela e olhou intensamente para ela.

-- Abby, eu não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe dizer isso, mas... no começo é muito difícil lidar com a perda de um membro da famíla... eu sei...

Ela olhou para o peito dele de novo...

-- Eu sei que você tem medo de que isso aconteça de novo se você se apaixonar por outra pessoa... continuou ele, sem colocar o eu na frase. -- Como lhe disse, eu passei por isso... mas se você não o deixar para lá... deixar esse sentimento te consumir, esse medo... ele fará com que você nunca mais se apaixone ou se aproxime de ninguém...

Ela assentiu, uma lágrima lhe escorrendo pelo rosto...

-- Eu estou aqui, Abby... e não vou a lugar algum... ele disse, secando a lágrima com o dedo. -- Espero até quando você estiver pronta...

Ele a beijou no rosto e saiu da sala, deixando Abby para pensar no que ele disse...


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Luka e Abby 2

Naquela noite, Abby decidiu procurar por Luka... havia pensado no que ele disse o dia inteiro e... ele estava certo...

Abby o encontrou onde os suprimentos médicos estavam sendo guardados, preparando mais dois soros, com medicamentos... ele olhou para ela, quando ela entrou...

-- Hei... falou ele, com um pequeno sorriso...

-- Escute... falou ela, não sabendo por onde começar... -- É muito tarde para... nós ?

Ele pôs os dois soros em cima de uma caixa e andou até ela.

-- Não, é cedo... falou ele, a pegando pela cintura e a beijando, ao mesmo tempo que a colocava em cima de uma outra caixa...

-- Aqui ? perguntou ela, ofegante, entre um beijo e outro.

Ele apenas assentiu, antes de atacar o pescoço dela e começar a levantar sua blusa...

X ~ X ~ X

Abby podia sentir o corpo quente e nú atrás de si... logo, um beijo e uma pequena mordida em sua nuca a fez dar sorrisos...

-- Bom dia... suspirou a voz atrás dela.

-- Bom dia... falou Abby, se virando de barriga para cima, mas olhando para ele.

Luka sorriu.

-- Parece que você teve uma boa noite... ele disse, enquanto beijava o seio dela e despois a barriga....

Abby assentiu, sorrindo. Logo depois, eles se mudaram para o quarto.

-- Sim, eu tive... falou ela. -- A última vez que eu me senti tão bem assim foi antes de Richard... explicou ela, ficando triste. Luka olhou para ela e a beijou na testa.

Eles se entreolharam...

-- Mas, eu tenho uma outra razão, agora... falou ela.

Ele deu um selinho na boca dela e volttou a olhar para ela

-- Estou feliz que você tomou um decisão... sobre nós, quero dizer... falou ele.

-- Eu também... falou ela.

Eles se beijaram algumas vezes, mas quando a paixão estava crescendo de novo, eles foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta... eles protestaram...

-- O quê ? perguntou Luka, meio irritado...

-- Desculpe incomodar, mas daria para você sair daí ? falou John, sabendo muito bem que Abby estava lá dentro. -- Precisamos de ajuda aqui...

Luka voltou a olhar para Abby...

-- Bom, nosso tempo acabou... falou ele para ela. -- Hora de levantar...

Quando ele se levantou da cama improvisada, Abby se virou para oa lado e olhou para ele, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto... o corpo dele corpo torneado, mas não muito musculoso nem raquítico... médio, do jeito que ela gostava... uma bundinha linda... e na parte da frente, um belo de um "equipamento"...

-- Vocè é muito bonito, sabia ? Perguntou ela, se apoiando em sua mão esquerda...

-- E você não é tão mau, assim... falou ele, colocando a calça de novo...

Abby pegou o travesseiro dele e jogou nele. Luka ainda tentou desviar, mas acabou pegando de raspão...

-- Ah, é assim que você gosta ? perguntou ele se aproximando. Abby tentou se esquivar, mas ele a pegou pelos tornozelos e a puxando para si, começou a fazer cosquinhas nela... Abby tentou sair de seus braços, afim de escapar de sua tortura, mas Luka era bastante forte... Ele a segurou pelos braços e a deitou na cama, prendedo -a com os braços acima da cabeça dela... -- Você é incrivel...

Ele a beijou de novo, até que houve uma segunda batida na porta...


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Mosquito bites

Quando Abby e depois Luka entraram na enfermaria, John, Kem e Jillian tentaram esconder os olhares que mostravam que sabiam o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior...

Abby os ignorou e Luka balançou a cabeça negativamente... John sorriu...

Abby foi ajudar Jillian com duas garotinhas... elas olharam para Abby e começaram a rir... ela sorriu e se virou para Jillian, perguntoando através do olhar o por quê elas estavam rindo...

Jillian apenas pontou para o pescoço dela, sem dizer nada... Abby pôs a mão no local onde ela havia apontado...

-- O quê ? perguntou Abby.

-- Está vermelho, meio arrocheado... suspirou Jillian. -- A noite foi boa, heim ?

Abby não respondeu, mas seu rosto ficou corado... Jillian voltou a olhar para as garotas...

' C 'etait une piqure de moustique... ' ( É uma mordida de mosquito...) falou ela.

As garotinhas riram de novo.. Abby olhou para Luka... ele estava cuidando de um garoto, que parecia bem doente...

Luka pôde sentir o olhar de Abby nele e olhou para ela... logo, ele fez uma careta... sabia que estava em apuros, pelo modo que ela estava olhando para ele... mas ele não tinha feito nada, tinha ?

Mas quando ele viu que a mão dela estava no pescoço, aonde ele tinha dado uma pequena chupada, ele sorriu...

Abby suspirou e voltou a olhar para as garotinhas... _você ainda me paga por isso, Luka... _pensou ela.


	21. Chapter 20

Na parte da tarde, Abby, John e Luka sairam numa missão com duas enfermeiras... Kem havia ficado no hospital, com Jillian e os outros.. eles só lembraram da pequena cidade depois do almoço....

Ele estavam indo ver como estava a pequena missão que eles visitaram outro dia... eles não estavam muito preparados para a epidemia...

-- Acha que eles estão bem ? perguntou John.

-- Não sei... falou Luka a seu lado na parte da frente do jipe...

-- Eles não estavam preparados... falou Abby. -- Se o Governo não os avisou...

John assentiu, enquanto dirigia apressado para a cidade da missão...

Depois de duas horas, eles haviam chegado a cidade... ela parecia ser uma cidade – fantasma... estava vazia... Abby e os outros olharam em volta... o vento trazia um cheiro de morte...

-- O que vocês acham ? perguntou John, tirando uma sacola do carro...

Os três colocaram luvas e máscaras... se tivesse algum doente, não teria contato direto...

Abby não disse nada, apenas se dirigiu a pequena clinica da missão... John e Luka se entreolharam e a seguiram...

Ao entrar no hospital. O cheiro de sangue e fezes foi ficando mais forte... eles sabiam o que tinha acontecido lá... Abby colocou a mão no rosto e se virou para Luka... ele a abraçou e passou a mão no cabelo dela, enquanto olhava ao redor...

-- Deveriamos sair daqui... falou Luka. -- Sei que o vírus só se expalha por contato direto, mas acho que esse lugar apenas nos faz ficar mais expostos...

John assentiu.

-- Tem alguém aqui dentro ? chamou ele.

Eles esperaram por alguma resposta e obtiveram um pequeno gemido... John e Luka se entreolharam e eles entraram no hospital...

Em um dos quartos, acharam um garoto... ele estava bastante doente...

Abby tentou andar até ele, mas Luka a segurou pela mão... ela olhou para ele.

-- Não há nada que possa fazer... disse ele.

John havia encontrado a mãe, sentada numa cadeira, morta... o outro filho estava deitado no chão, numa maca improvisada...

-- Mas temos que tirá – lo daqui... falou Abby a Luka.

-- Eu sei... falou ele. -- Mas ele está nas últimas...

Abby assentiu e andou até a cama... para apenas olhar para o garotinho por alguns segundos, antes de ele dar o último suspiro...

John e Luka, depois disso, procuraram por mais vítimas dentro do hospital... eles não acharam nenhuma... eles nem procuraram na missão, pois sabiam que ela estava vazia...

Abby achou um pedaço de papel na recepção, uma sala organizada, para fazer a triagem... um bilhete, de seu amigo... ela o entregou para Luka, ele leu e passou para John...

-- Se tivessemos chego antes... falou ela.

Luka a abraçou por trás e beijou o topo de sua cabeça... eles haviam demorado...


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Má hora para se interromper

A noite estava quente... depois que eles voltaram da pequena viagem, John entrou para procurar Kem ... Luka e Abby ficaram sozinhos na varanda do hospital... do lado de fora da varanda, os gafanhotos estavam ' cantando ' na floresta ao redor do hospital... eles estavam encostados no corrimão, de lado a lado, segurando cada um uma garrafainha de água...

-- O quê acha que vai acontecer agora ? perguntou Luka.

-- Eu não sei... falou ela.-- Acho que nós passaremos por isso... por essa doença e seguiremos em frente...

Luka se virou para ela.

-- Você quer voltar ? perguntou ele. -- Para os Estados Unidos, quero dizer...

-- Bom, eu nunca pensei nisso... falou Abby. -- Quero dizer, eu desisti de tudo lá... minha família, minha carreira...

Ele assentiu e tomou um gole de água...

-- Eu não tenho um emprego lá... falou ela, olhando para as mãos. -- Minha coisas estão num depósito...

Ele a escutou e teve uma idéia.

-- Por que não volta para Chicago ? Você pode morar comigo... falou ele.

Abby olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

-- Está falando sério ? perguntou ela. -- Faz apenas um dia que estamos juntos e você já está falando em morar junto ?

-- Sim... falou ele. -- Quero dizer, não vamos morar juntos agora... só quando voltarmos...

Ele ficou vermelho, meio embaraçado e ela sorriu.

-- Você fica lindo quando está assim, sabia ? ela disse e se ficou na pontas dos pés para beijá – lo.

Luka ficou mais vermelho, mas quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus, ele fechou os olhos... estava começando a beijá – la, quando...

-- Hei, Abby.... chamou John vindo do hospital, mas quando viu o que estava acontecendo, parou de andar: -- Desculpem...

Abby e Luka pararam e protestaram, mas olharam para John, na porta...

-- Carter... sua hora de interroper é horrivel... falou Abby. John deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele sabia que estava em apuros quando ela falou o sobrenome dele. -- O quê ?

-- Ligaram da Embaixada dos Estados Unidos... falou Carter. -- Os médicos e os anti – corpos chegarão amanhã ou em dois dias, no máximo...

-- Finalmente boas notícias... falou Abby, suspirando de alívio...

Ela se virou para Luka.

-- Sobre aquele assunto que estavamos conversando... falou ela. -- Posso te responder depois ?

Ele assentiu, enquanto ela entrava com John no hospital...


	23. Chapter 22

Gente, desculpe a demora... sei que essa história está parada a meses e agora eu espero terminá - la...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 22: Abby's dream

Abby se sentou nAbby's dreama cama de uma paciente, vendo seu soro... sua máscara e as luvas estavam a deixando mais quente do que ela já estava... a paciente estava dormindo... Abby suspirou e olhou para sua frente... _será que a vida dela era ali, agora? Poderia ela abandonar tudo isso aqui e voltar para casa, para viver com Luka, em Chicago? Seria bom voltar para casa... talvez ver sua mãe e irmão de novo... mas ela realmente estava preparada para isso?  
_  
Ela pôs a mão em sua aliança, que estava em seu pescoço... será que ela estava preparada para tudo isso?

Uma mão em seu braço a fez olhar para o lado... aonde a mulher dormia... ela estava acordada agora...

-- Não se preocupe... falou a mulher, com um inglês quebrado. -- Seu marido está... olhando... sobre você... e ele está feliz porque você... você achou o homem que ele havia mandado para você... ele quer ver você feliz...

Abby olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando os olhos em seguida... quando ela abriu – os de novo, a mulher estava dormindo... parecia estar inconsciente...

Ela levantou rápido da cama... estava certa de que a mulher estava acordada...


	24. Chapter 23

**Cuidado !!!**

**Capítulo inapropriado para menores de 18 anos...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peço desculpas ao pessoal do site, pois coloquei a classificação errada... se puderem mudar para mim, eu agradeço...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 23: Apaixonada

Abby entrou no quarto dos médicos, onde todos, ou quase todos estavam dormindo... Luka estava lendo uma velha revista francesa, enquanto esperava por ela.

Ela sorriu quando ele olhou para ela.

-- Ainda acordado ? perguntou ela, se sentando na cama. -- Foi você que colocou minha cama ao lado da sua ?

Luka assentiu.

-- Ficou bom, né ? perguntou ele.

Abby assentiu. Olhando para ele, ela o beijou rapidamente.

-- Sabe ? perguntou ela.

-- O quê ? perguntou ele.

-- Acho que...Richard está feliz porque eu conheci você... falou ela.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

-- E o que faz pensar assim.? perguntou ele.

-- Eu... começou Abby, mas não falou de sua visão. -- ... tenho um pressentimento...

Ele sorriu e eles se beijaram de novo.

-- Venha cá... falou ele, estendendo a mão.

Abby pegou a mão dele e subiu ao colo dele. Luka a abraçou e colocou a mão na boca dela. Abby assentiu. Sabia o que ia acontecer...

A mão dele desceu e começou a abrir o shorts que ela estava usando... Abby o ajudou se levantando um pouco e ajudando – o a descer a peça de roupa. Depois a mão dele partiu para o shorts dele, abaixando – o um pouco...

Abby se ajeitou e ele entrou nela... quando ela começou a gemer, ele a beijou para limitar o barulho e para não acordar os outros... eles olharam um para o outro, enquanto Abby colocava seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele...

Logo, eles estavam se movimentando como um só, apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro... quando Abby chegou ao clímax, ela fechou os olhos e gemeu um pouco... Luka sorriu consigo mesmo...

Ele então começou a se mover mais rápido dentro dela e logos os dois chegaram juntos, Abby um pouquinho antes dele...

-- Eu te amo, Abby... falou ele.

-- Eu também te amo, Luka... falou ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego...


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Dia seguinte...

No dia seguinte, Abby acordou se sentindo melhor do que nunca... quando ela acordou, todos já estavam em pé...

Ela entrou na pequena cozinha, que os médicos tinham como refeitório... Jillian olhou para ela e comentou com Kem.

-- Acho que alguém acordou bem hoje...

-- Também, com esse Croata... falou Kem.

-- Hei, você está falando do meu namorado... falou Abby.

-- Ah, agora ele é seu namorado ? perguntou Kem. Jillian sorriu. -- Abby, posso estar comprometida com John, mas eu não estou morta... Luka é realmente bonito...

Abby se sentou junto com elas, depois que pegou uma xícara de café...

-- É, ele é... falou ela.

-- Ele te fisgou, não é mesmo ? perguntou Jillian.

Abby olhou para a amiga.

-- Eu realmente pensei no que vocês disseram... falou ela a Kem. --E acho que estava enganada... ainda amo o Richard, mas... eu decidi dar uma chance a mim e Luka...

As duas assentiram.

-- Por falar em Luka, cadê ele ? perguntou Abby... quando ela acordou, ele não estava ao seu, nem no quarto... nem no hospital na verdade...

-- Ele e John foram procurar por mais doentes... falou Kem. -- Vão voltar de tarde...


	26. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Uma mordida...

Luka e John entraram em uma pequena cabana, procurando por mais doentes... eles já haviam achado mais 12 pessoas... eles pediram licença a dona da casa, que assentiu e os levou até o quarto...

Lá eles acharam um rapaz e sua noiva/mulher bastante doentes...

-- Eles estão assim faz tempo ? perguntou Luka.

John traduziu em francês para a mulher entender. Luka sabia francês, mas não estava afim de falar... Ela respondeu e John lhe disse:

-- A três dias... ele, o rapaz, saiu para pescar... falou John.

-- Ele teve contato com algum outro animal ? perguntou Luka.

Ele esperou John traduzir...

-- Não, apenas com o peixe... falou John.

Luka e John estavam pensando no que fazer, quando a mulher os interrompeu, falando

-- Vocês tem um macaco de estimação ? perguntou Luka e ela assentiu. -- Onde ?

A mulher fez questão de mostrar o local aonde o animal ficava.... o pequeno macaco estava arredio e já havia pequenas poças de sangue debaixo dele.

Luka se virou para John.

-- Precisamos tirar ele daqui...

John assentiu e quando iria traduzir para a mulher, o pequeno macaco o arranhou.

-- Ai, droga... falou ele segurando o braço.

-- Ele te arranhou ? perguntou Luka e John assentiu. -- Quebrou a pele ?

John olhou para o braço... estava vermelho, mas não estava sangrando.

-- Um pouco...

X ~ X ~ X

Eles voltaram para o hospital, assim que saíram da casa da mulher... Luka havia matado o pequeno macaco e eles transferiram a família daquela casa para um dos carros... como cada um foi com um, eles conseguiram trazer todos os doentes...

Abby estava lá para os receber.. Quando os carros pararam, ela andou até eles.

-- Fizeram uma boa viagem ? perguntou ela, quando Luka abriu a porta..

Abby o beijou.

-- O que foi ? perguntou ela ao ver a expressão dele.

Luka apenas olhou para o lado e Abby seguiu o olhar dele. Ela viu Kem se desesperando ao ver o braço de John...

-- Um pequeno macaco o arranhou... falou ele. -- Não quebrou a pele, mas temos que o considerar infectado...


	27. Chapter 26

Capítulo 16: Resposta...

John estava sentado na enfermaria... Jillian estava colocando o soro no braço dele. Todos estavam tristes. Abby estava com Kem, passando a mão na cabeça dela. Kem estava inconsolável. Abby olhou para ela, dando um pequeno sorriso.

-- Vai dar tudo certo, Kem... falou ela. -- Ele já está tomando o remédio e vai melhorar, você vai ver...

Kem assentiu. Abby olhou para Luka, que estava parado, pensativo na porta da enfermaria... ela sabia que ele estava se culpando...

Ao olhar para ela, ele suspirou e saiu.

Jillian apareceu e concordou em levar Kem até John... Abby assentiu.

Abby observou suas duas amigas se afastando e decidiu procurar por Luka. Se levantando, ela saiu da enfermaria....

X ~ X ~ X

Abby o achou dez minutos mais tarde, do lado de fora, pensativo... ele estava inclinado sobre o corrimão da pequena varanda... ela se aproximou dele...

-- Luka ? chamou ela.

-- É minha culpa... falou ele.-- Vi que ele estava próximo do animal e não falei nada...

-- Você não tinha como saber... falou ela, passando a mão na cabeça dele.

-- Mas eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa... falou ele, olhando para ela.

Abby deu um pequeno beijo nele...

-- John vai ficar bem... falou ela. -- Vamos continuar dando soro a ele, para mantê – lo hidratado e espero que amanhã chegue os anti – corpos...

Luka assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos.

-- Luka ? chamou Abby, de novo.

Ele olhou para ela.

-- Eu decidi... falou ela. -- Assim que isso acabar, vou voltar com você para os Estados Unidos...

Abby olhou para ele. Luka a estava olhando intensamente, com aqueles olhos verdes, que contrastavam com a mata do lado de fora.

-- Obrigada... falou ele.

Abby assentiu e o beijou de novo. Ela suspirou e colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto os dois apenas olhavam para o mundo do lado de fora...

X ~ X ~ X


	28. Chapter 27

**Atenção! Capítulo inpropriado para menores de 18 anos...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Capítulo 27:A cura 1

A noite foi difícil para os cinco amigos... Kem, Abby, Luka e Jillian ficaram conversando com John... ele estava se sentindo bem, apesar de agora ser um paciente...

Eles ficaram até altas horas conversando até que todos foram se deitar...

Abby e Luka entraram devagar no quarto dos médicos e foram para a cama.... mas nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir... eles ficaram abraçados, com Luka por trás, apenas conversando baixinho...

-- Estou preocupada...falou ela. -- E se o remédio não chegar a tempo...

-- Vai chegar a tempo... falou Luka -- Temos que pensar positivo...

Abby assentiu. Aqui era tudo tão difícil...

-- Sabe, eu fico imaginando se eu teria toda essa força se você não estivesse aqui...

Luka sorriu um pouco.

-- Ah, teria... falou ele. -- Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço...

Abby sorriu.

-- Isso não vai te levar a nenhum lugar... falou isso.

-- Tem certeza ? perguntou Luka, no ouvido dela, o quê a fez sorrir.

Abby assentiu.

-- Então, venha...

Eles se levantaram e andaram até o sala onde estavam os suprimentos. Lá, eles se beijaram, abraçados um ao outro. Luka a encostou na parede, mas depois a levantou. Abby colocou suas pernas na bacia dele. Por um momento, eles se entreolharam. Mas o desejo era mais forte do que eles.

Luka ajudou Abby a tirar sua camiseta e o sutiã dela. Abby tirou a camiseta dele, ainda olhando um para o outro. Luka abaixou sua cabeça e a beijou no pescoço. Abby fechou os olhos e o abraçou. Enquanto isso, Luka usava suas mãos para tirar o restante da roupas deles.

Ele entrou nela devagar... Abby deu uma pequena engasgada.

Os dois se mexiam como um só. Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegaram ao clímax, dessa vez juntos...


	29. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: A cura 2

Abby o achou dez minutos mais tarde, do lado de fora, pensativo... ele estava inclinado sobre o corrimão da pequena varanda... ela se aproximou dele...

-- Luka ? chamou ela.

-- É minha culpa... falou ele.-- Vi que ele estava próximo do animal e não falei nada...

-- Você não tinha como saber... falou ela, passando a mão na cabeça dele.

-- Mas eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa... falou ele, olhando para ela.

Abby deu um pequeno beijo nele...

-- John vai ficar bem... falou ela. -- Vamos continuar dando soro a ele, para mantê – lo hidratado e espero que amanhã chegue os anti – corpos...

Luka assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos.

-- Luka ? chamou Abby, de novo.

Ele olhou para ela.

-- Eu decidi... falou ela. -- Assim que isso acabar, vou voltar com você para os Estados Unidos...

Abby olhou para ele. Luka a estava olhando intensamente, com aqueles olhos verdes, que contrastavam com a mata do lado de fora.

-- Obrigada... falou ele.

Abby assentiu e o beijou de novo. Ela suspirou e colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto os dois apenas olhavam para o mundo do lado de fora...


	30. Chapter 29

**Atenção! Capítulo inapropriado para enores de 18 anos...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Capítulo 29: Quarentena 1

Abby e Luka andaram até a enfermaria, onde os médicos do CDC e dos Médicos Sem Fronteiras estavam aplicando o soro com os anticorpos nos pacientes...

Os dois pararam junto a Jillian, que estava olhando para o médico com John e Kem...

-- John está bem ? perguntou Abby.

-- Sim, agora está tudo bem... falou Jillian olhando para ela. Ela deu um sorriso para Abby.

-- O quê ? Perguntou Abby, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-- Sua camiseta... está ao contrário, do avesso... falou Jillian.

Abby então olhou para si e ficou corada ao ver realmente que sua regata estava do avesso... Abby olhou para Luka.

Luka, você é culpado... pensou ela.

Do nada, na frente deles, apareceu um médico com roupas especiais, para evitar contágio...

-- Vocês estão bem ? perguntou ele.

-- Estamos bem... respondeu Luka.

O médico assentiu e olhou para os seus colegas. Ele falou algo no walktalk. Nenhum dos três conseguiam ouvir o que era.

Os três ouviram barulhos do lado de fora e foram ver o que era. Eles estavam isolando o hospital e montando acampamento...

-- Para que isso ? perguntou Abby, se virando e voltando a olhar para o médico.

-- Por segurança, estamos isolando a área e colocando todos vocês em quarentena.. ele disse.

-- O quê ? perguntou Luka. -- Mas não estamos infectados...

-- Apenas uma questão de segurança... além disso, vocês tiveram contato com pessoas que estão... falou o médico.

-- Mas não tivemos contato direto... falou Abby.

-- Faremos alguns testes e se não vermos nada, serão libertados...

Os três se entre - olharam... pelo menos eles estavam juntos...


	31. Chapter 30

Desculpe o atraso... estava ocupada com a faculdade, mas agora, posso dar uma relaxada...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 20: Quarentena 2...

Luka estava sentado na cama, depois de mais um dia no hospital, em quarentena. Ele havia decidido escrever um diário, era apenas um caderno velho, que ele havia achado em um das salas, para poder contar o que estava acontecendo com eles...

Ele escreveu:

_Já se passou um mês e ainda estamos em quarentena... não sei o que eles querem, mas provamos que não estamos infectados... quanto tempo será que iremos ter que fazer isso? Ou ficar aqui?_

Abby e eu estamos juntos a um mês... sempre que podemos, damos um jeito de ficar juntos...eu realmente a amo e estou pensando seriamente em pedi – la em casamento... se ao menos pudéssemos sair daqui...

John e os outros doentes que se salvaram, com os anti – corpos, estão aqui também, mas em uma área separada de nós... estamos bem, mas queremos voltar para nossas vidas e casas...

Luka Kovac, 21 de Junho de 2000

Luka suspirou cansadamente... ele estava sentado na cama e decidiu se levantar... queria checar Abby um pouco... desde ontem ela não estava passando bem...

Ele andou até a cozinha, onde viu Jillian e Kem tentar fazer com que Abby se alimentasse ou comesse alguma coisa...

-- Pelo menos um copo de suco de laranja, Abby... falou Jillian.

Abby olhou para ela com a mão na boca, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Luka suspirou. Ele não sabia o que ela tinha, mas não deveria ser algo bom...

-- Deixe – me tentar... pediu ele.

Jillian assentiu.

-- Abby, você precisa pelo menos beber algo... falou Luka.

-- Não desce.... falou Abby. -- Ontem, a náusea não estava tão forte...

-- Ok, quer se deitar um pouco? perguntou ele.

Abby iria assentir, quando a náusea ficou mais forte e ela correu para o banheiro... Luka foi atrás dela...

-- Que estranho... falou Jillian.

Kem, por outro lado achava isso super – normal...

-- Não, não é... falou ela. Jillian olhou para ela. Kem estava com um sorriso grande, estampado no rosto...


	32. Chapter 31

Finalmente Abby conseguiu dormir... ela estava cansada... acabou vomitando duas vezes...

Luka estava preocupado... se eles não descobrissem o que ela tinha, eles iriam ficar mais tempo em quarentena e não sair semana que vem como era previsto...

Jillian apareceu na porta do quarto, atrás de Luka, que estava encostado no batente, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito...

-- Ela conseguiu dormir ? perguntou ela.

-- Sim... falou ele, sem tirar os olhos de sua namorada.

Jillian olhou para ela também...

-- Vou deixar ela descansar.... falou Jillian. -- Depois tenho que tirar um pouco de sangue, para fazer um teste...

Luka olhou para ela.

-- Precisa? perguntou ele e Jillian assentiu.

-- Com os médicos do CDC aqui, poderemos descartar algo mais sério... falou Jillian. -- Não se preocupe... vai dar tudo certo...

Luka assentiu. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele e sorriu, saindo.

Ele suspirou e andou até Abby. Se sentando, ele pegou a mão dela. Abby se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

-- Abby... eu sei que essa não é uma boa hora... na verdade, eu pensei em algo mais romântico, mas vendo você agora, assim, doente e não podendo fazer nada, me faz... ele parou e suspirou. -- Você é importante para mim... não posso pensar em te perder... quero que você seja minha esposa, quero fazer tudo isso oficial...

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

-- Hei... falou ele. -- Não quis acordá – la...

-- Tudo bem... falou ela.

-- Como está se sentindo ? perguntou Luka, passando a mão no cabelo dela.

-- Melhor... falou ela.

Luka sorriu.

-- Jillian disse que precisa fazer um exame de sangue, para descartar alguma doença ou coisa parecida...falou Luka.

Abby assentiu.

-- Já volto... eu vou chamá – la...

Ela assentiu. Ele estava quase saindo, quando ela o chamou de volta:

-- Luka?

Ele parou e se virou:

-- Sim?

-- Eu aceito ser sua esposa... falou ela.

Ele voltou e andou até ela, abraçando – a e sorrindo..


	33. Chapter 32

Jillian colocou as luvas para poder tirar sangue e fazer o exame em Abby. Luka estava sentado na outra cama, olhando as duas...

-- Uma pequena picada... falou Jillian, inserindo a agulha no braço dela. Abby assentiu.

Abby fez um pequena careta, mas depois olhou para ela. Ela podia ver seu sangue preenchendo o tubo. Isso a fez sentir outra onda de náusea. Abby fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Luka pegou a mão de sua futura esposa e a segurou até o exame acabar, segundos depois.

-- Pronto... falou Jillian. -- Segure aqui...

Abby segurou o algodão e dobrou o braço. Jillian colocou um band – aid no local.

-- Vamos ter o resultado amanhã... falou ela. -- Tente não fazer esforços...

Abby assentiu.

Jillian se levantou e saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Luka abraçou Abby.

-- Eu agora não tenho como te comprar uma aliança... falou ele. -- Mas quando voltarmos...

-- Luka, eu não ligo para isso... falou ela. -- O que importa para mim, é que estamos juntos e nada irá nos separar...

Ele assentiu e os dois se beijaram....


	34. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Grávida?

No dia seguinte, o exame saiu no fim da tarde... Abby e Luka estavam ansiosos, pois ela tinha melhorado... talvez fosse algo que ela comeu...

Quando Jillian trouxe – lhes a foto, eles estavam na enfermaria, com as pessoas que se salvaram da epidemia do Ébola...

-- Luka, Abby... chamou ela.

Os dois olharam para ela por alguns segundos. Abby, saindo de seu leugar, andou até ela. Jillian deu a folha do resultado para ela. Abby olhou para as letras e ergeu as sombrancelhas ao ver o resultado. Jillian atrás dela era só sorrisos...

-- O quê aconteceu? perguntou Luka, querendo saber o que se passava.

Abby olhou para ele sem acreditar.

-- Estou... tentou ela. -- Estou... grávida...

Luka não podia acreditar... por outro lado, ele podia, já que eles estavam fazendo amor quase toda a noite, sem proteção, já que na região da África onde estavam era difícil ter camisinhas e o estoque do hospital já tinha acabado...

Abby mostrou a folha para ele.

-- Luka... falou ela.

Ele sorriu e olhou para ela. Depois a pegou nos braços e a levantou , rodando... Abby, ainda meio surpresa, começou a rir também...

Luka parou e a abraçou, a beijando em seguida, na frente de todos...

-- Luka... falou Abby, durante o beijo. -- Aqui, não...

Ele parou e eles se entreolharam.

-- Estou tão feliz... falou ele. -- Você?

Ela? Nem tanto...tinha todo o passado dela, além do mai, era muito cedo na relação deles... ela queria esperar mais... mas olhando para ele, agora, nesse exato momento, não queria quebrar o coração dele ou estragar a felicidade dele... por isso, ela assentiu também...


	35. Chapter 34

capítulo 34: Grávida 1

Kem encontrou Abby pensativa, na cozinha.

-- Abby? chamou ela.

Abby olhou para ela com os olhos vermelhos.

-- Está chorando?

Kem se sentou na frente dela, pegando a mão dela em seguida, entre as suas.

-- O quê aconteceu? Por que está assim?

-- Eu... falou ela, abaixando a cabeça. -- Eu... me lembrei de Richard...

-- Oh, querida... falou Kem.

Ela se levantou e andou até o outro lado da mesa, abraçando Abby, que fechou os olhos e chorou nos braços de sua amiga...

Jillian entrou na cozinha minutos depois. Viu as duas juntas e perguntou:

-- O quê aconteceu?

Kem olhou para a outra amiga.

-- Ela se lembrou de Richard... suspirou ela.

Jillian sabia a história de Abby... como ela perdeu o marido ao mesmo tempo que descobriu que estava grávida a dois anos atrás...

Abby se afastou de Kem.

-- Está se sentindo melhor? perguntou Kem, inclinando sua cabeça.

Abby negou.

-- Eu não sei o que fazer... falou Abby.

-- Luka sabe que está assim? perguntou Jillian.

-- Não, não quero que o Luka fique triste por me ver assim... falou Abby. -- Realmente, essa criança não tem culpa de nada, mas não sei se a quero... não agora, não assim...

-- Acho que você tem que falar com o Luka.... falou Jillian. Quando Abby negou, ela continuou. -- Isso vai te corroer, Abby... não pode ficar assim... e ele precisa saber...

-- Mas ele está tão feliz... falou ele. -- Falar isso, poderá destruir o que a gente tem e eu não quero isso...

Ela olhou para o canto, para a porta da cozinha e seu coração gelou...

-- Luka... falou ela.

Jillian e Kem olharam para o lado... ele estava parado na porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito... ele havia escutado quase toda a conversa...

Abby tentou falar, mas ele apenas ergueu a mão.

-- Poupe – me... falou ele, antes de sair...


	36. Chapter 35

capítulo 35: Conversa 1

John achou Luka na varanda do hospital, sentado no mesmo lugar que ele sempre sentava com Abby... Luka viu John se aproximando...

-- Você devia estar na cama... falou ele, desviando o olhar.

-- Estou cansado do ficar na cama... falou John se sentando ao lado dele. -- Kem me contou o que aconteceu...

Luka suspirou.

-- Ela está bem? Perguntou Luka.

-- Ah, agora você se interessa... falou John e Luka olhou para ele. -- Ela está bem...

Os dois ficaram quietos.

-- Bom, eu não sei o que dizer... falou John. -- Abby te contou a história, certo?

Luka assentiu.

-- O que posso dizer é que ela sofreu muito quando Richard morreu, Luka... começou John. -- Eu sei, porque eu estava lá, estava com ela... Richard era muito importante para ela...

Luka olhou para ele.

-- Abby tem todo o direito de pensar assim... falou John. -- Ela já sofreu demais, não quero vê – la sofrendo mais...

-- Sabe, me dói brigar com ela... falou Luka.

-- Sim, eu sei... falou John. -- Pode se desculpar...

Luka olhou para ele e suspirou.

-- Eu não fiz nada de errado... falou ele.

John olhou para ele, surpreso.

-- Tem certeza? perguntou ele a Luka. -- Porque lá dentro tem uma mulher que está com medo... da última vez que ela estava grávida, Richard a abandonou... não que foi culpa dele, mas ela sentiu isso... se sentiu abandonada e é justamente isso que Abby está sentindo agora... medo... medo de que isso volte a acontecer...

Luka olhou para John.

-- Não seja cabeça – dura... falou ele. -- Vá até lá e peça desculpas...

Com isso, ele se levantou e entrou, deixando Luka pensando no que aconteceu...


	37. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Conversa 2

Mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos depois, Luka entrou no hospital e se dirigiu ao quarto dos médicos, onde sabia que Abby estava.

Ele parou na porta e olhou para dentro, Jillian e Kem estavam com ela... as três estavam sentadas... Abby na cama deles e Kem e Jillian na outra....

Jillian olhou para ele e fez sinal para Kem... Kem se levantou e andou até ele.

-- O quê você quer? perguntou ela, friamente.

-- Posso falar com ela? perguntou Luka.

-- Abby está descansando... falou Kem.

-- Não vou demorar... falou Luka.

Kem olhou para ele por alguns segundos... depois voltou até as camas e disse algo a Jillian, depois a Abby...

-- Estaremos aqui fora...

Abby assentiu. Luka esperou as duas saírem para poder entrar no quarto... ele andou até onde Abby estava e se sentou na frente dela.

Abby estava olhando para baixo... Luka suspirou e pegou a mão dela.

-- Me desculpe por ter sido cabeça – dura... falou ele. -- Eu estava tão feliz que nem vi que você estava sofrendo por dentro...

Abby suspirou e olhou para ele, com os olhos marejados.

-- Luka, eu não queria me sentir assim, mas eu sinto... falou ela.

Ele assentiu.

-- Eu sei... falou ele. -- Não importa o que decidir, eu vou estar a seu lado... não vou te abandonar...

-- Só queria que você entendesse o meu lado... falou ela. -- Não é fácil para mim...

-- Eu sei... falou ele. Abby podia sentir a dor vindo da voz dele. -- Eu pensei muito sobre isso e acho que estou sendo egoísta em querer forçar você a fazer algo que não queira...

-- Eu quero ter filhos com você... falou ela. -- Mas, não agora... acho que não é justo conosco... nem com essa criança que está aqui...

Ele assentiu.

-- Eu entendo... falou ele, abaixando o olhar. -- Então, vai fazer um aborto ?

-- Depois de muito pensar... falou ela. -- Kem irá fazer o procedimento...

Ele assentiu. Abby colocou a mão no rosto dele.

-- Eu sei que você queria esse filho, mas eu não posso... falou ela. -- Simplesmente não posso agora...

Ele assentiu e a abraçou. Luka beijou a têmpora dela.

-- Tudo bem... falou ele. -- Está tudo bem...


	38. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: Decisão...

Luka e Abby ficaram juntos no quarto, apenas um com o outro... quando ele dormiu, foi um sono angustiado... o dela não foi diferente... mas com uma pequena diferença... ela conseguiu sonhar...

_Nesse sonho, ela viu Richard se aproximando... ela correu para os braços dele, que a abraçou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela... minutos depois eles se separaram e ele olhou sério para ela..._

-- Não faça o que está planejando... falou ele. -- Você vai se arrepender depois...

Abby olhou para baixo, a expressão triste.

-- Eu não posso levar essa gravidez adiante... falou ela. -- Eu queria, mas não vou agüentar... não sou forte o bastante para isso...

-- Eu sei pelo que tem passado... falou ele. -- Eu sei a dor que isso tem te causado... mas, eu posso te garantir que isso vai melhorar... e que se você fizer um aborto, vai te causar mais dor e sofrimento...

-- O que quer dizer ? perguntou ela.

-- Eu não posso te revelar o futuro... falou ele. -- Mas sei que irá sofrer, se fizer isso... nada acontece por acaso... se está grávida agora, uma boa razão tem...

-- Eu... tentou ela.

-- Abby, querida... falou Richard, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. -- Eu não quero te ver sofrer... prometa para mim ?

Ela tentou falar, mas nenhum som saia de sua garganta. Suspirando, ela assentiu.

-- Eu prometo... falou ela.

Richard sorriu e passou a mão no rosto dela mais uma vez. Com isso, ele se virou e foi embora, deixando Abby ali, parada e sem saber o que fazer...


	39. Chapter 38

Abby abriu os olhos devagar e viu que estava na cama, com Luka... ela não podia fazer isso... não com ele, que era uma pessoa gentil, meiga...

Ela abaixou o braço e passou a mão na barriga.

-- Me desculpe bebê... suspirou ela. -- Eu não vou mais tirá – lo...

Com isso, ela suspirou de novo e se ajeitou contra Luka. Levantando a cabeça, ela o beijou no rosto e voltou a se deitar contra ele...

X ~ X ~ X

No dia seguinte, Abby acordou cedo... ela se levantou com cuidado e se dirigiu para a cozinha do hospital...

Lá, viu Kem... Kem olhou para ela.

-- Eu decidi, Kem... falou Abby. -- Eu não vou fazer isso... não posso... essa criança não tem culpa...

Kem sorriu e assentiu. Ela se levantou e abraçou a amiga.

-- Estou tão feliz por você... falou ela. -- Luka já sabe?

-- Não... falou Abby. -- Quero que seja uma surpresa...

Kem assentiu.


	40. Chapter 39

Capítulo 38: Conversa 2...

Quando Luka acordou, ele não sentiu Abby em seus braços ou a seu lado. Ele suspirou resignado...

_Vai ver que ela não quis me acordar_... pensou ele.

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e suspirou. As tirando, decidiu levantar...

X ~ X ~ X

Na enfermaria, quando John o viu , parou de conversar. Kem e Jillian olharam para ele... eles perceberam que Luka não havia descansado a noite anterior e parecia bastante cansado... estava nítido no rosto dele...

-- Onde está Abby? perguntou ele.

-- Na cozinha... falou Kem...

Luka assentiu e andou até a cozinha... Kem, Jillian e John se entre - olharam...

X ~ X ~ X

Dentro da cozinha, ele viu Abby sentada a mesa... ela estava pensativa, nervosa com alguma coisa...

-- Hei... falou ele, entrando na cozinha.

Abby olhou para ele, com um pequeno sorriso. Luka se sentou perto dela.

-- Porque não me acordou? perguntou ele, colocando os braços na mesa...

-- Não havia necessidade... falou ela.

-- Não havia necessidade? perguntou ele, começando a ficar irritado. -- Eu queria estar lá para você...

Abby olhou para ele. Aquele era o momento de contar a ele.

-- Eu não fiz... falou ela. -- Não pude...

Ele olhou para ela, sem acreditar.

-- Quer dizer que...

Abby assentiu e sorriu.

-- Eu ainda estou grávida... falou ela.

Luka a abraçou e a beijou.

-- Mas estava tão decidida... falou ele, quando se separaram. -- O que a fez mudar de idéia ?

-- Lembra que uma noite, eu te falei dos meus sonhos ? perguntou ela e ele assentiu. -- Bom eu tive um outro sonho... que me fez mudar de idéia...

Luka sorriu e pegou a mão dela.

-- Obrigada por dar essa oportunidade a nós... suspirou ele. -- Seremos bons pais...

Abby sorriu.

-- Espero que sim... falou ela.

Com isso, ele se inclinou e a beijou...


	41. Chapter 40

capítulo 39: Morte...

A noite veio rápido e com ela a tristeza de que John poderia ter sobrevivido...

Ele foi atingido por um tiro que veio da arma de um dos rebeldes quando tentava explicar, do lado de fora do hospital, que eles não podiam atender o amigo deles e sim, deixá – lo com os médicos do CDC...

Um dos rebeldes ficou furiosos e quando eles estavam indo embora, ele atirou em John... quando os outros ouviram o tiro, estavam do lado de dentro... eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.. saíram correndo de dentro e encontraram John no chão de terra da entrada do hospital...

Luka gritou para os outros médicos trazerem um maca quando foram socorrer John. Ele gritou de novo, enquanto Abby estancava o sangue no peito de John...

Ele olhou para ela, antes de fechar os olhos.

-- John, fique comigo... falou ela. Seus olhos começando a ficar marejados. -- Fique acordado...

Ela bateu de leve no rosto dele para ele acordar... funcionou durante alguns segundos, mas quando ele foi posto na maca, ele desfaleceu de novo...

Eles entraram correndo e foram para a pequena sala de operações...

Estava tudo confuso, ordens sendo dadas ao esmo... cada um sabia mais do que o outro... o certo era que ele precisava ser operado imediatamente...

Abby e Jillian estavam com Kem, que estava desesperada.

Luka colocou as luvas e abriu o peito dele... conseguia ver o buraco da bala, mas havia tanto sangue... que ele não sabia o que fazer...

-- Precisa tirar a bala... falou um outro médico, um alemão...

-- Eu sei... falou ele.

Luka suspirou e voltou a olhar para o coração e o rosto pálido de seu amigo. Daí, suspirou de novo e com uma pinça médica, conseguiu pegar a bala no coração de John...

Ele colocou a pinça com a bala em uma bandeja e procurou fechar o peito de John... John teve fibrilação e depois, duas paradas cardíacas... eles até que tentaram fazer voltar ao normal, mas com Luka ainda fechando o peito dele, não conseguiram...

A luta de John pela vida havia terminado, quando o pequeno aparelho que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos, estava com uma linha reta e uma alta campainha tocava...

Kem abraçou Jillian, chorando muito e gritando não... Abby olhou sem acreditar para Luka, que estava tirando as luvas resignado e cabisbaixo...

Ele olhou para Abby, que balançava a cabeça negativamente...

-- Não, Luka... falou ela.

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou, deixando – a chorar em seu peito... Kem estava chorando forte ainda... mais enfermeiras se aproximaram e ajudaram Jillian...

Luka voltou a olhar para frente e beijou o topo da cabeça de Abby...

X ~ X ~ X

O dia amanheceu calmamente. Apenas os barulhos dos pássaros cantando mostrava que ele havia chegado...

Abby e Luka não haviam conseguido dormir... cada um apenas pensando na vida...

-- Você está acordado? perguntou Abby.

-- Sim... falou Luka.

-- Eu estive pensando.... falou Abby se virando nos braços dele, assim eles estavam de frente um para o outro. -- Prometa que nunca irá nos deixar...

Luka sabia que era impossível... afinal, ele, assim como ela, era apenas um mortal.

-- Prometa, Luka... pediu ela. -- Eu perdi duas pessoas incríveis já... não quero perder mais ninguém...

Ele sabia que ela estava falando de seu marido e de... John.

Suspirando ele assentiu.

-- Eu prometo... falou ele, beijando – a na testa...


	42. Chapter 41

Capítulo 40: Enterro...

Todos estavam meio transtornados com a morte de John... já era de tardezinha e estava quase na hora de dizer adeus, definitivamente... como Kem não queria que ele fosse enterrado como um qualquer, junto com as vítimas do Ébola, e eles ainda não podiam sair do hospital, ela decidiu fazer uma cremação antiga....

Abby estava com ela e Jillian, cada uma ao lado da amiga, caso ela não agüentasse...

Luka e os outros médicos, ajudaram a transportar o corpo de John para fora e o colocaram em cima da armação de madeira...

Poucos nativos, que ele ajudou estavam lá, inclusive mulheres cantando na lingua tribal delas... o mais velho pegou um tocha e acendeu... ele falou alguma coisa e depois andou para frente, colocando fogo nos matos abaixo da armação de madeira... outros dois homens seguiram seu exemplo...[

Logo o corpo, enrolado em um lençol branco foi tomado pelas chamas...

Luka olhou para Abby... ele percebeu que ela estava chorando...

Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar para frente... ele se culpava pela morte de seu amigo...

X ~ X ~ X

De noite, Luka estava na varanda do hospital, seus braços sobre o corrimão, pensativo...

Jillian foi ver como ele estava... ela se aproximou:

-- Você está bem? perguntou ela.

Luka suspirou.

-- É minha culpa que John morreu... falou ele. -- Se eu não fizesse...

-- Luka, você deu um chance a mais para ele... falou ela. -- Ele teria morrido antes se você não o fizesse...

Luka olhou para ela.

-- Não fique assim... falou ela, colocando as mãos no rosto dele...

Luka se afastou quando ela o beijou...

-- Onde está Abby? perguntou ele.

Jillian suspirou e olhou para ele.

-- Só se preocupa com ela... acusou Jillian.

-- Ela é minha noiva, Jillian... falou ele. -- Claro que eu me preocupo com ela...

Ela ficou quieta.

-- Deixe para lá... eu a acho... falou ele, deixando - a sozinha...


	43. Chapter 42

Capítulo 43: Dando Adeus a África...

No dia seguinte, todos estavam ansiosos pois a quarentena iria acabar. Luka não contou a Abby o incidente com Jillian na varanda, na noite anterior. Não queria a machucar ainda mais...

Ele estava animado, pois eles retornariam para Chicago, juntos... e isso trazia uma outra questão resolver... o trabalho...

Suspirando, ele parou de arrumar sua mala e olhou para ela.

-- Abby?

-- Uh? perguntou ela, também arrumando sua mala.

-- Sei que não falamos sobre isso... o que acha de trabalhar lá no County?

Abby olhou para ele.

-- No mesmo hospital que você trabalha?

Ele assentiu.

-- Bom, eu não sei... falou ela. -- Além do mais, estou grávida... quem me contrataria?

Ele se aproximou.

-- Eu posso falar com meu chefe sobre isso... falou ele.

-- Sério ? perguntou ela. -- Faria isso ?

Ele assentiu e a abraçou.

-- Obrigado... falou ela.


	44. Chapter 43

Na hora do almoço, o pequeno hospital, foi evacuado e lacrado, até a segunda ordem... muitos estavam emocionados... Jillian estava com Kem, ainda dando forças para ela...

Abby estava emocionada por ir embora... ela tinha feito um lar aqui e agora, depois de oito meses, estava indo embora...

Havia dois grande jeeps em frente... uma iriam levar o pessoal que iria para a Europa... outra estava levando quem iria para os Estados Unidos...

Luka havia terminado de colocar as malas dele e de Abby, quando a viu olhando para o hospital...

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou por trás.

-- O que está pensando ? perguntou ele.

-- Em que estou deixando pela segunda vez, minha vida para trás... falou ela.

-- Nah, apenas encerrando um capítulo e começando um novo... falou ele.

Ela se virou nos braços dele...

-- Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, vou sentir saudades desse lugar... falou ela.

-- Não se preocupe, voltaremos para cá um dia... falou ele, beijando a cabeça dela.

Abby suspirou e assentiu.

Eles andaram até o jeep ... Abby entrou primeiro... Luka olhou uma última vez para os colegas e viu que Jillian o estava encarando... segundos depois, ele desviou o olhar e entrou no carro que os levaria embora...


	45. Chapter 44

Capítulo 45: Welcome to Chicago...

Aeroporto Internacional O' Hare, Chicago  
Dois dias depois, 09:47 da manhã

Eles finalmente chegaram em Chicago... depois que o avião pousou e todos os passageiros desceram, Abby e Luka foram pegar suas malas... demorou um pouco, pois o aeroporto estava lotado... Luka percebeu que ela estava tensa, além de estar cansada pela viagem...

-- Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo... falou ele, pegando a mão dela.

Abby se virou para ele.

-- Não consigo... falou ela. -- A última vez que estive aqui, eu e Richard estávamos indo para Atlanta...

-- Mas agora é diferente... falou ele.

-- Mesmo assim, eu não consigo... falou ela. -- Além disso, vou ver minha família de novo...

-- Por quê ? falou ele. -- É uma má coisa ?

-- Pode se dizer que sim... falou ela.

-- Sua mãe, certo ? perguntou ele.

Abby assentiu.

-- Você não está se precipitando ? perguntou ele.

-- Não... falou ela. -- Quando ver a Maggie, entenderá... principalmente se ela estiver sem tomar seus remédios...

Ela havia contado sobre a doença de sua mãe e seu irmão...

-- Ainda acho que dará tudo certo... falou ele.

-- Espero... disse Abby.


	46. Chapter 45

Ao sair do aeroporto, Abby de uma olhada em volta... essa cidade seria seu novo lar... Luka pegou um taxi e deu ao motorista, seu endereço...

Enquanto a cidade passava, Abby estava relembrando o passado... foi em Chicago que ela havia conhecido Richard, na Universidade... ele também estava cursando medicina... depois de um ano namorando, eles ficaram noivos e seis meses depois disso, estavam se casando no quintal da casa dos pais dele...

Luka estava olhando para ela, vendo – a ver a cidade... ele sabia que ela não tinha estado lá por cinco anos...

-- Mudou? perguntou ele.

-- O quê? perguntou ela, olhando para ele.

-- Chicago? voltou a perguntar ele.

-- Não, não muito... falou ela.

Eles olharam a cidade um pouco mais... então o taxi parou e Luka notou que eles já estavam na frente do seu prédio...

-- Estamos aqui... falou ele.

Abby olhou para o prédio... era de tijolos e ficava no centro... parecia com os outros da cidade, mas sabia que por dentro...

Abby saiu do taxi e esperou Luka pagar o taxista. Ele a seguiu.

-- Venha... falou ele, gentilmente.

Eles entraram no prédio e foram para o apartamento dele... Luka abriu a porta e ligou a luz, mas nada aconteceu... ele tentou de novo, mas nada...

-- Uh, acho que eles cortaram a luz... falou ele.

-- Você não disse a eles que iria viajar, disse ? perguntou Abby.

-- Não, esqueci... falou ele. -- Mas não se preocupe... ainda está claro...

Ele entrou primeiro, mas se esqueceu dos pequenos degraus da entrada... por isso, ele caiu no chão...

-- Luka, você está bem? perguntou ela descendo a pequena escada, enquanto ele gemia...

-- Acho... que sim.. falou ele, enquanto se virava de costas..

Abby se ajoelhou do lado dele.

-- Você está... tentou ela, mas parou ao ver que Luka a abraçou e a puxou para si e atacou o pescoço dela....

-- Luka, pare... pediu ela.

Ele olhou para ela.

-- Uh, não... falou ele.

Abby suspirou... ela queria o afastar porque emocionalmente voltar para Chicago tinha sido bastante difícil para ela e agora ela não estava muito afim de fazer nada... mas Luka tinha outras intenções...

Os carinhos que ele estava fazendo e suas mãos estavam fazendo ela se sentir quente... estava tudo muito bom...

-- Luka... acho melhor fazermos isso... em outro lugar... falou ela, tentando se concentrar no que estava falando.

-- Não, aqui... falou ele, colocando – a sentada em cima dele.

Ela não podia acreditar no que ele estava sugerindo...

-- Pelo menos, feche a porta... falou ela.

-- Sim, senhora... falou ele.


	47. Chapter 46

Capítulo 30: O dia seguinte...

No dia seguinte, Abby acordou em uma cama. Ela estranhou, olhou em volta e percebeu que era o quarto de Luka. O apartamento ainda estava escuro, mas pelo menos ela sabia onde estava.

_Como eu cheguei aqui_? pensou ela, ainda não acordada muito bem. Então, ela se lembrou da noite anterior... Luka...

Falando nele, aonde ele estava ? Ah, sim... no banheiro... a porta está fechada...

Ela fechou os olhos de novo, suspirando.

-- Hei... uma voz a chamou.

Abby abriu os olhos, mas não se mexeu. Ela sentiu as cobertas se moverem e a sombra dele se mover até ela. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos de novo quando sentiu um beijo molhado em seu rosto.

-- Como você dormiu ? perguntou ele.

-- Bem, apesar do fuso – horário... falou ela. -- E da náusea... você ?

Ele assentiu.

-- Como estava o banho ? perguntou ela.

-- Bom, estava gelado... falou ele. -- Vou chamar a companhia elétrica hoje...

Ela assentiu.

-- Quais são seus planos hoje ?

-- Primeiro, vamos tomar café... falou ele.

Abby enrugou o nariz.

-- Não desce ? perguntou ele e ela negou. -- Bom, depois vamos passear e se quizer podemos marcar um médico para você...

-- Primeiro quero conhecer a cidade... falou Abby.

-- Ok... falou ele, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. -- Vou me trocar...

Abby assentiu, mas segundos depois se arrependeu. Uma onda de náusea percorreu seu corpo e se levantando rápido, foi atpe o banheiro. Luka a acompanhou, segurando o cabelo dela enquanto ela vomitava seu estômago vazio.

Minutos depois, já recuperada e deitada na cama, Abby se desculpou com Luka.

-- Abby, não se preocupe... falou ele. -- Podemos sair mais tarde. O importante é que esteja bem...

Ela assentiu devagar.

-- Agora, descanse.... falou ele -- Ordens médicas !

-- Sim, Dr. ... falou ela.


	48. Chapter 47

Os primeiros dias de Abby em Chicago foram simplesmente os melhores... Luka a fazia estar a vontade e amada... as mulheres nas ruas sempre o olhavam... mais ainda quando ele era carinhoso com ela...

Luka também havia falado com o Dr. Anspaugh, já que Dr. Romano era casca dura de roer... alem de conseguir o emprego a ela, que começaria na segunda – feira, conseguiu também marcar uma consulta com a Dra. Coburn para Abby....essas coisas, que ela não sabia, pois havia ficado no apartamento porque não havia conseguido dormir a noite....

Então, ele iria fazer uma surpresa a ela...

Abrindo a porta do apartamento, ele olhou em volta... não havia sinal de que ela havia descido...

Ele fechou a porta com cuidado e andou até a parte de cima do seu apartamento. A porta do quarto estava fechada...

Batendo na porta, suavemente, Luka a chamou, baixinho:

-- Abby?

Ela ainda estava dormindo...

Entrando no quarto, ele entrou devagar no quarto e sem fazer barulho, andou até a cama.

-- Abby? Ele a chamou de novo para não a assustar...

Ela suspirou e se mexeu, ficando de barriga para cima... segundos depois, ela acordou e olhando para ele, se espreguiçou.

-- Luka? perguntou ela. -- Quando chegou?

-- Agora... falou ele. -- Melhorou? Quer comer alguma coisa?

-- Que horas são? perguntou ela.

-- Quase meio – dia... falou ele, olhando no relógio.

Ela estava enjoando bastante, em compensação sua fome havia aumentado bastante desde que chegou aqui... ela assentiu e os dois desceram...

Abby se sentou na mesa, enquanto ele preparava alguma coisa para ela comer...

-- Eu fui ao County hoje... comentou ele, trazendo o prato para ela.

-- E? falou com seu chefe? perguntou ela, enquanto Luka se sentava em frente a ela.

-- Falei com o diretor... você começa na segunda... falou ele.

-- Sério? perguntou Abby e Luka assentiu.

Abby se levantou e andou até ele, se sentando no colo dele. Pondo o braço ao redor do pescoço de Luka, ela o beijou.

-- Obrigado... falou ela.

-- Também consegui marcar uma consulta com a Dra. Coburn, a chefe do departamento de obstretícia do hospital... explicou Luka, colocando uma mão ao redor dela.

-- Estou louca para saber como o bebê está... falou ela.

Luka olhou para ela por alguns segundos.

-- O quê? perguntou Abby.

-- Ele ou ela vai ter a melhor mãe do mundo... falou Luka.

-- Estou longe de ser perfeita, Luka... eu sobre todas as coisas... falou ela.

-- Mas é perfeita para mim... falou ele. -- Tudo o que faz você, você...

-- Tudo? falou ela. -- Até os problemas?

-- Tudo... confirmou ele.


	49. Chapter 48

A noite, eles saíram para comemorar...

Luka levou Abby em um restaurante novo, que havia em Chicago...

O restaurante era chique, bonito e elegante... Luka havia decidido comemorar... iria dar hoje a ela o colar e s brincos que havia comprado... o anel, ele iria comprar mais tarde...

Abby estava muito bonita a sua frente... com uma roupa que ela havia comprado no dia anterior, pois antes de ir para a África, ela tinha se desfeito da maior parte de suas roupas... era calor lá e ela não precisava de roupa de festa ou para sair a noite...

Eles logo foram servidos e escolheram o que queriam comer. O garçom se retirou com os pedidos deles.

-- Como descobriu aqui? perguntou Abby.

-- Vim aqui antes de ir para a África... falou ele.

Ela assentiu.

-- Abby, eu comprei algo par você... começou Luka. -- Não sei se vai gostar, mas...

Ele entregou a ela uma caixa fina, mas grande... era azul e estava escrito Swarovsky...

-- Luka... falou ela.

-- Abra... falou ele, sorrindo.

Abby abriu e viu um colar e dois brincos de ouro branco e cristal na caixa...

-- São lindos, Luka... falou ela.

-- Assim como você... falou ele, se levantando.

Ele a ajudou a colocar o colar e Abby colocou os brincos... Luka olhou para ela...

-- Simplesmente maravilhosa... falou ele.

Abby ficou vermelha.

-- Obrigado... são lindos... falou ela.

Não demorou muito para a comida chegar... estava tudo muito bom...

Depois eles voltaram para casa, onde terminaram esse dia com chave de ouro...


	50. Chapter 49

Sexta – feira era o dia da consulta com a Dra. Coburn...Abby não tinha passado bem a noite... mas o que era novo? Ela havia passado mal quase todas as noites, desde que chegou...

Agora, ela estava sentada em cadeira, com uma perna no assento e com a mão segurando sua cabeça... ela tentava não se mexer...

-- Melhorou? perguntou Luka, se aproximando dela com um copo de água.

-- Não muito... falou ela.

Ele suspirou e se abaixou perto dela.

-- Hej, malen dijete. Izraditi Internet lahak za tvoj majka, ok? falou ele.

Abby sorriu, ela amava quando ele falava croata... passando a mão no cabelo dele, ela perguntou:

-- O que você falou?

-- Disse para esse pequenino facilitar para você... falou ele.

Abby sorriu e o beijou.

-- Obrigado, Luka... falou ela.

X ~ X ~ X

Era quase hora da consulta e eles estavam esperando, sentados... Abby estava com a cabeça no ombro de Luka e ele com o braço ao redor dela...

Havia crianças correndo, pequenas ainda... havia crianças de colo...

-- O que acha que vai ser? perguntou ele.

-- Eu não sei... falou ele. -- Mas não importa... no tanto que seja saudável...

Ele assentiu.

-- Sabe, eu não acompanhei direito quando a minha esposa estava grávida... falou ele. -- Estava mais preocupado com a minha residência... agora, eu quero estar perto, quero acompanhar... quero estar com você...

Abby olhou para ele... Luka estava sério, olhando para frente... ela pegou o rosto dele e o virou para si, o beijando em seguida...

-- Você foi um bom pai, Luka... falou ela, segundos depois. -- Tenho certeza de que será o mesmo...

Ele iria falar algo, mas a porta do consultório se abriu e eles foram chamados...


	51. Chapter 50

Segunda – feira de manhã chegou... Abby estava ansiosa para começar o dia, mas estava com um pouco de medo... isso a fez ficar enjoada de novo...

-- Abby? chamou Luka do outro lado da porta do banheiro. -- Você está bem?

-- Sim... falou ela. -- Apenas um pouco enjoada por hoje...

-- Precisa de mim? perguntou Luka.

-- Estou bem, Luka... falou ela. -- Volte a se arrumar...

-- Ok... falou ele.

Abby se levantou do chão, deu descarga e andou até a pia para escovar os dentes...

Ao abrir a porta, dois minutos depois, ela olhou para Luka.

-- Será que vai ser assim até o segundo trimestre? perguntou ela.

-- Nah... falou Luka pegando a mão dela. -- Acho que é nervosismo por hoje...

-- Um pouco... falou ela. -- Que horas são?

-- Estamos quase na hora de sair... falou ele.

-- Ai, meu... falou ela voltado para o banheiro.

Luka suspirou , ainda bem que isso só estava acontecendo de manhã...

X ~ X ~ X

Duas horas e meia depois, Abby e Luka finalmente estavam entrando na emergência... na parte de dentro, o segurança que estava de prontidão o reconheceu e os deixaram entrar...

O hospital estava cheio, como qualquer dia... eles andaram até a recepção... fazia tempo, mas Abby não o achou tão diferente do que estava, em Atlanta...

-- Esse é Frank... falou Luka a Abby, enquanto eles se dirigiam a recepção.

Frank olhou para ver quem estava dizendo seu nome.

-- Olha só quem chegou... falou ele. -- Bom dia, Dr. Kovac...

-- Bom dia, Frank... falou ele.

-- E quem é essa dama a seu lado ? perguntou ele.

-- Essa é minha noiva, Abby... falou ele. -- E a nova médica da Emergência...

Frank assentiu, ainda olhando para Abby.

-- Venha, vou te mostrar a saleta dos médicos e depois vou te apresentar a todo mundo... falou ele, ainda com a mão dela na sua.


	52. Chapter 51

Uma semana depois e Abby estava finalmente livre das náuseas da gravidez... fazia tempo que ela não se sentia tão bem... ela agora estava de oito semanas...

Na frente do espelho, apenas de sutiã e calcinha, ela olhava pensativa para seu corpo. Se virando de lado, se imaginou daqui á alguns meses, já com barriga.

Ela estava tão pensativa que não viu Luka parado na porta do quarto, olhando para ela, com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito... havia um sorriso no rosto dele...

Era o dia de folga deles e hoje decidiram ver coisas para o bebê... era cedo ainda para comprar, mas apenas uma olhada não faria mal...

-- Você está linda... falou ele.

Abby se virou e olhou para ele um pouco assustada.

-- Luka, não tinha te visto... falou ela. -- A quanto tempo está aí?

-- Tempo o suficiente de ver como está bonita... falou ele, se aproximando.

-- Achará isso daqui a alguns meses quando estarei gorda e com os tornozelos inchados e as costas doendo?

-- Você não estará gorda... falou ele colocando seus braços na cintura dela. -- E as mulheres ficam mais bonitas quando estão grávidas...

-- Você inventou isso... falou Abby, colocando seus braços no pescoço dele.

-- Não inventei não... falou ele se inclinando. -- É verdade...

Os dois se beijaram casualmente, de leve, mas experimentado cada um a boca do outro...

X ~ X ~ X

Abby e Luka entraram em mais uma loja. Eles já haviam visto berço e outros móveis para o quarto do bebê, viram cadeirinha para carro e outras coisinhas mais... Luka já fez até umas comprinhas...

-- Desculpe, não posso deixar isso passar... falou ele, pegando sua sacola.

-- O quê comprou? perguntou ela, tentando pegar a sacola.

--Ah – ah... ele falou, mantendo o objeto do desejo dela, longe. -- Eu te mostro depois...

Agora, eles estavam vendo roupas... Abby pegou uma peça e viu que era enorme... ela olhou para ele.

-- As mulheres ficam mais bonitas quando estão grávidas? Sério?

Ele iria falar, quando de repente, ouve uma explosão na loja...


	53. Chapter 52

Pessoas corriam de uma lado para o outro, sem acreditar no que viam. Algumas estavam machucadas, outras estavam com as mãos na boca, por causa da fumaça... a explosão foi sentida nas lojas próximas, do quarteirão afetado...

Havia uma comoção grande do lado de fora...

-- Há pessoas presas lá dentro... falou uma mulher.

Logo, eles estavam ouvindo barulhos de sirene se aproximando...

X ~ X ~ X

Dor... uma terrível e sangrenta dor...

_Aonde estou? _pensou ela.

Seu corpo doía todo... sua cabeça, braço e perna direitas... então, ela tentou abrir os olhos... foi a pior coisa que fez, pois a dor ficou pior... e ela não podia ver nada...

Daí se lembrou... ela estava grávida... _oh, meu Deus... e o bebê? _

Ela estava respirando fundo, procurando se acalmar... sabia que a situação era ruim o bastante e isso não ajudaria muito, pois ela não podia se mexer... ela precisava de Luka...

Abrindo os olhos, mais devagar dessa vez, ela conseguia ver agora... ainda estava escuro, mas seus olhos estavam se ajustando ao local...

Ela podia ver que estava deitada no chão, havia escombros ao redor dela, fumaça e fogo... havia um cheiro forte de gás e sangue...

-- Luka? chamou ela.

Ela olhou ao redor... viu Luka deitado de lado no chão desacordado, há uns dois metros dela..

-- Luka? tentou ela de novo.

Ele não acordou.

Ela tentou se mexer, mas seu braço e perna protestaram bastante e ela gritou de dor... agora, só havia uma coisa a fazer... eles precisavam de ajuda... então, ela gritou:

-- Ajudem...

X ~ X ~ X

Abby não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava deitado lá, sem se mover... sua perna e braço estavam quebrados e sua cabeça estava latejando...

Ela queria sair daquele lugar... queria ver como Luka e seu bebê estavam... mas ela sabia que a ajuda ainda estava longe... ela sabia que tinha que descansar... não queria fechar os olhos, ela sabia que não podia fazer isso... mas a vontade era maior que ela...

Bom, será por apenas alguns segundos... falou ela, não agüentando e fechando os olhos...


	54. Chapter 53

Estava ficando uma gélida noite de Outono... mais e mais bombeiros estavam trabalhando na loja destruída... sabiasse que havia tido uma explosão de gás no quarteirão... além da loja, uma lanchonete e uma pequena livraria haviam sido destruídos...

Os feridos estavam sendo tratados de acordo com a gravidade... havia uma grande triagem no local...

Não de morou muito para os bombeiros chegarem a Luka e a Abby...

-- Precisamos de duas macas aqui e de paramédicos... falou um bombeiro, olhando para um outro, na parte da frente da loja...

-- Ok... falou ele, voltando a falar no walktalk, enquanto ia prdir ajuda.

Os bombeiros viraram Luka com cuidado, assim como Abby... eles estavam bastante machucados...

Os paramédicos vieram correndo e cuidaram cada um de um paciente...

-- Rápido, precisamos tirar os dois daqui e levar para o hospital mais próximo... falou o primeiro, examinando Luka.

-- Qual é? perguntou o bombeiro.

-- O County... respondeu ele.

X ~ X ~ X

Ela sentiu movimento... como se ela estivesse sendo movida... movida por um carro ou algo parecido...

Abby apertou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado... um barulho a acordou, mas ela não abriu os olhos... era parecido com uma sirene...

-- Senhora, pode me ouvir? perguntou um homem. -- Senhora?

Abby se virou para ele e tentou abrir os olhos... a luz fez sua cabeça doer ainda mais...

-- Você está segura, agora... falou ele.

-- O quê? perguntou ela, com uma voz olhando para ele. Ela estava mais focada.

-- Você está a salvo... estamos levando alguns feridos para o County... falou ele.

-- County? ela perguntou, olhando em volta.

-- Sim, não se preocupe... falou ele.

Abby o reconheceu como paramédico... daí, tudo o que tinha acontecido veio a tona, com as lembranças em sua mente.... Luka... onde está Luka?

-- Luka... falou ela.

-- Shhh, tente não falar nada... todos estão sendo resgatados e levados a hospitais próximos... falou ele. -- ED, quanto tempo?

-- Mais dois minutos, no máximo...

Abby tentou ficar quieta... a dor havia melhorado um pouco... só esperava que Luka estivesse ok.

-- Eu estou grávida... suspirou ela.

O paramédico olhou para ela.

-- Eu estava, certo? perguntou ela.

-- Eu não sei... falaremos para os médicos te examinarem chegando lá... falou ele.

Abby assentiu devagar, pois o protetor de cabeça estava travando sua cabeça... ela apenas fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos...


	55. Chapter 54

Abby sentiu a ambulância parar e sabia que havia chegado ao County... não haveria lugar melhor para ela ser tratada...

O paramédico abriu a porta da ambulância e foi logo tirando a maca.

-- Mulher caucasiana, aparentemente de 30 – 35 anos... falou ele. -- Tem provavelmente uma concussão, mas braço e perna direita quebrados...

Um rosto apareceu em seu campo de visão...

-- Oh, meu Deus... Abby !!! falou ela.

-- Oi, Neela... falou ela.

Neela era uma nova médica... havia chegado no hospital no seu 4o. Ano... fazia uma semana que Abby havia chegado e já tinha se aproximado de Neela... todos tinham ficados contestes, mas de boca aberta ao ver as duas, pareciam amigas a anos...

-- Vamos levá – la para trauma dois... falou Neela a Haleh. -- O quê aconteceu?

-- Eu e Luka... estávamos vendo essa loja... e depois houve uma explosão... falou Abby.

Neela sabia que Abby e Luka estavam juntos, então ela apenas assentiu.

Chegando na sala de trauma, a equipe logo começou a tratar Abby. Outra vítima havia chegado e estava na sala ao lado.... será que era Luka?

Abby pegou a mão de Neela e perguntou.

-- Neela, é o Luka?

Neela assentiu ao ouvir a pergunta e olhou pelo vidro da porta que separava as duas salas... ela não conseguia ver muito bem, por causa da equipe médica, que estava trabalhando junto ao paciente... mas ela tinha quase certeza...

Ela voltou até Abby e assentiu. Abby fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

-- Eu preciso que faça algo para mim... falou ela, voltando a abrir os olhos.

-- O quê é ? perguntou Neela.

-- Eu quero que você faça um ultra – som em mim... falou ela. -- Eu estou grávida...

Até que o resultado desse ao contrário, Abby estava esperançosa.

X ~ X ~ X

Neela estava vendo a imagem na tela do ultra – som portátil... Abby estava com os olhos vermelhos... esperando atentamente pelos resultados... mas sua mente estava no homem deitado na outra sala... ela estava preocupada que sua ' família ' estava se desfazendo... assim como acontecera com Richard, Luka estava em estado grave... ela sabia...

Neela ligou um dos botões, o de volume...

Logo, um som alto e rápido surgiu na sala. Neela sorriu, chamando a atenção de Abby.

-- O coração está batendo bem... falou ela.

Abby suspirou, aliviada... seu bebê estava bem...

-- Você está bem ? perguntou Neela.

Abby queria dizer que sim, mas negou e olhou para o lado. Dubenko estava lá... quando foi que ele apareceu ?

-- Eu preciso que ele esteja bem... suspirou ela.

Neela seguiu o olhar dela.

-- Ele vai ficar... falou ela.

Abby assentiu devagar. Ela esperava que sim...


	56. Chapter 55

Abby acordou com alguém a chamando. Ela havia apenas fechado os olhos para descansar... olhando para seus visitantes, ela tentou se concentrar, mas estava difícil... onde estava Luka?

-- Abby? chamou Neela de novo

-- Onde está Luka? perguntou ela.

Olhando para a sala ao lado, não tinha ninguém...

-- Ele foi para a cirurgia... falou Neela. -- Corday está o operando...

-- Bom, pelo que vejo, você também precisa de uma... falou o outro médico.

Abby olhou para ele

-- Quem é você? perguntou ela.

-- Ainda não nos conhecemos... falou o médico. -- Eu sou o Dr. Shappiro... cirurgião ortopédico...

Abby assentiu.

-- Acha que eu vou ficar no hospital por muito tempo? perguntou ela, esperando uma resposta.

-- De seis a oito dias... falou o médico.

Abby olhou para Neela.

-- Quero ficar perto de Luka... falou ela.

-- Vou ver o que posso fazer... falou Neela, saindo da sala de trauma, enquanto Abby assentia...


	57. Chapter 56

Quando Abby acordou, ela demorou alguns segundos para entender que ela não estava apenas na recuperação, mas sim na UTI... _por quê estou na UTI?_, se perguntou ela.

Ela estava sentindo dor em seu braço e perna e olhando para eles, viu que seu braço estava engessado e sua perna num aparelho de tração, para evitar que ela se mexesse...

Apertando o botão do controle remoto que estava ao seu lado, ela chamou uma enfermeira.

-- Sim? falou a enfermeira.

-- Minha perna e meu braço doem... falou ela, sua voz rouca.

-- Eu vou trazer analgésicos para você... falou a enfermeira. -- Eu já volto...

Abby assentiu e procurou saber o que estava acontecendo para ela estar lá...

Olhando em volta, Abby conseguiu ver um relógio. Estava marcando oito e dezesseis da noite.

_Da noite? Da manhã?_ Abby realmente não sabia...

A enfermeira voltou com a medicação de Abby. Ela esperou que Abby tomasse os remédios.

-- Por que estou na UTI? perguntou ela.

A enfermeira deu um pequeno sorriso.

-- Acho que você não se lembra, Dra. Lockhart, mas pediu para estar no mesmo quarto do Dr. Kovac, certo? explicou a enfermeira.

Naquele momento, tudo o que tinha acontecido apareceu na mente de Abby, as imagens querendo a consumir de tão rápido que sua respiração ficou rápido demais e estava difícil recuperar o fôlego.

A enfermeira percebeu e colocou a mão no braço dela, procurando a acalmar...

-- Relaxe... falou ela, passando sua mão no braço dela... quando Abby se acalmou e voltou a olhar para ela, com os olhos marejados, a enfermeira continuou: -- Ele está aqui, ao seu lado...

Abby seguiu o olhar dela... ela viu Luka no respirador, sem se mover, provavelmente em coma...

-- O que aconteceu com ele? perguntou ela.

-- Eu posso chamar a Dra. Corday se quiser... falou a enfermeira.

Abby assentiu e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, bufando. Ela queria estar ao lado de Luka, mas não podia se mexer com essa coisa em sua perna.

-- Obrigada.... falou ela.

-- De nada... falou a enfermeira se afastando.

Ela olhou para Luka de novo.

_Fique bom logo... eu preciso de você... esse bebê precisa de você..._


	58. Chapter 57

Dez minutos depois a Dra. Corday apareceu na UTI... ela andou até Luka, viu o prontuário e pediu que a enfermeira preparasse a medicação, que estava quase na hora...

Depois se virou para Abby e as duas se entreolharam. Elizabeth andou até ela.

-- Como está se sentindo? perguntou Elizabeth, ao se aproximar.

-- Bem, mas minha perna dói um pouco... meu braço, nem tanto... falou Abby.

-- É por causa do aparelho... falou Elizabeth. -- Mas vai melhorar...

Abby assentiu.

-- Como ele está? perguntou Abby.

Elizabeth hesitou, sabendo da condição dela.

-- Por favor... pediu Abby.

-- Bom, o Dr. Kovac teve muita sorte... começou Elizabeth. -- Conseguimos reparar o baço dele, assim como o pulmão dele, que foi perfurado por uma costela que se quebrou... durante a operação, o coração dele parou duas vezes, mas conseguimos trazê – lo de volta...

Abby fechou os olhos e procurou não chorar... ela tentava ver a situação como médica, mas também isso era quase impossível... mas ela continuou:

-- Ele está em coma? perguntou Abby.

-- Ele teve um traumatismo craniano... provavelmente de bater a cabeça na queda... falou Elizabeth. -- Ele está em coma induzido... provavelmente ficará por mais de uma semana... nesse momento, seu estado é bastante delicado e as próximas quarenta e oito horas são cruciais...

Abby assentiu.

-- Abby, eu sinto muito... falou ela.

-- Obrigada... falou ela. -- Mas porquê eu tive tanta sorte e ele não?

--Você caiu sobre várias roupas... falou Elizabeth. -- E Luka te protegeu com seu corpo...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Ele havia a salvado...

-- Abby, não se sinta culpada... falou Elizabeth. -- Não foi sua culpa... aliás, acho que ele faria isso de novo para salvar você e o bebê...

-- Mas eu não posso perdê – lo... falou Abby, começando a chorar.

Elizabeth a abraçou, tomando cuidado com o braço e a perna dela.

-- Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça... falou ela. -- Ok?

Abby assentiu e fechou os olhos... aquilo era um pesadelo... um que ela queria acordar logo...


	59. Chapter 58

Dez minutos depois a Dra. Corday apareceu na UTI... ela andou até Luka, viu o prontuário e pediu que a enfermeira preparasse a medicação, que estava quase na hora...

Depois se virou para Abby e as duas se entreolharam. Elizabeth andou até ela.

-- Como está se sentindo? perguntou Elizabeth, ao se aproximar.

-- Bem, mas minha perna dói um pouco... meu braço, nem tanto... falou Abby.

-- É por causa do aparelho... falou Elizabeth. -- Mas vai melhorar...

Abby assentiu.

-- Como ele está? perguntou Abby.

Elizabeth hesitou, sabendo da condição dela.

-- Por favor... pediu Abby.

-- Bom, o Dr. Kovac teve muita sorte... começou Elizabeth. -- Conseguimos reparar o baço dele, assim como o pulmão dele, que foi perfurado por uma costela que se quebrou... durante a operação, o coração dele parou duas vezes, mas conseguimos trazê – lo de volta...

Abby fechou os olhos e procurou não chorar... ela tentava ver a situação como médica, mas também isso era quase impossível... mas ela continuou:

-- Ele está em coma? perguntou Abby.

-- Ele teve um traumatismo craniano... provavelmente de bater a cabeça na queda... falou Elizabeth. -- Ele está em coma induzido... provavelmente ficará por mais de uma semana... nesse momento, seu estado é bastante delicado e as próximas quarenta e oito horas são cruciais...

Abby assentiu.

-- Abby, eu sinto muito... falou ela.

-- Obrigada... falou ela. -- Mas porquê eu tive tanta sorte e ele não?

--Você caiu sobre várias roupas... falou Elizabeth. -- E Luka te protegeu com seu corpo...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Ele havia a salvado...

-- Abby, não se sinta culpada... falou Elizabeth. -- Não foi sua culpa... aliás, acho que ele faria isso de novo para salvar você e o bebê...

-- Mas eu não posso perdê – lo... falou Abby, começando a chorar.

Elizabeth a abraçou, tomando cuidado com o braço e a perna dela.

-- Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça... falou ela. -- Ok?

Abby assentiu e fechou os olhos... aquilo era um pesadelo... um que ela queria acordar logo...


	60. Chapter 59

De manhã, Abby foi transferida para um quarto, no mesmo andar que a UTI. Ela queria ficar com Luka, mas sabia que não poderia mais ficar ali...

A enfermeira que a atendeu e a ajudou a se ' mudar' para o quarto, se despediu dela, ao chegar uma nova.

-- Olá, meu nome é Jasmim e eu serei a sua enfermeira de dia... falou a enfermeira. -- Se precisar é só chamar...

Abby assentiu . Jasmim deu a ela o controle da TV e explicou como se mexia na cama... fazia tempo que Abby não via uma cama dessas... no Congo, era difícil ver uma cama assim...

Abby nem percebeu que Jasmim havia saído do quarto. Ela estava pensando em Luka e em Richard, John também... muitas perdas haviam ocorrido na vida dela... ela não agüentaria se perdesse Luka... colocando uma mão protetora sobre sua barriga, chorou de novo e orou, uma coisa que ela não fazia a tempos...

X ~ X ~ X

Era já seis da tarde, quando Abby pode visitar Luka de novo na UTI... já iria fazer 24 horas que ele estava no respirador...

Ana, a enfermeira da noite, parou a cadeira de rodas que Abby estava ao lado da cama de Luka. Quando ela se afastou, Abby pegou a mão dele, que estava meio fria... Abby olhou para o rosto dele.... também estava um pouco frio, pálido... lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos.

-- Hei, babe... ela disse.

Abby pegou a mão dele e começou a fazer carinho nas costa dela com seu dedo polegar.

Era uma situação difícil, mas ela precisava falar.

-- Eu estou aqui por você... falou ela, cheia de emoção guardada dentro de si. -- Nós estamos...

Ela colocou sua outra mão, engessada, em sua barriga, onde havia uma quase imperceptível ondulação....

-- Nosso bebê... está vivo por sua causa... falou ela, tentando não chorar. -- Ele quer o pai dele de volta, assim como eu... por favor... volte para nós...

Abby virou o rosto, tentando encobrir um soluço... ela fechou os olhos... só de pensar em perdê – lo... não, ela não podia pensar nisso...

Ele voltou a olhar para ele por alguns minutos, até que se sentiu cansada.

-- Eu estarei esperando... falou ela.

Abby olhou para enfermeira e assentiu. Ela se virou para Luka de novo e beijou a mão dele, já que era impossível para ela alcançar o rosto dele, com a perna dela.

-- Eu volto amanhã... falou ela, antes da enfermeira a levar de volta para o quarto...


	61. Chapter 60

Dois dias depois, Abby estava ao lado de Luka quando Corday resolveu o tirar do respirador... ele ainda estava em coma, mas pelo menos, ele estava melhorando...

-- Pronta? perguntou Elizabeth.

Abby suspirou e olhou para Luka.

-- Sim... falou ela.

Elizabeth assentiu e olhando para a máquina, desligou o respirador. Elas esperaram por alguns segundos, segurando suas respirações.

Foram os segundos mais longos da vida de Abby... por favor, Luka...

Quando Luka deu a primeira respirada, as duas ficaram aliviadas...

Elizabeth olhou sorrindo para Abby.

-- Esse é o primeiro passo para a recuperação... falou ela.

Do nada, apareceu um outro médico ao lado de Elizabeth.

-- Ele parece bom... falou o médico.

Abby olhou para ele.

-- Abby, esse é o Dr. Schwarz... falou Elizabeth. -- Ele é neuro cirurgião e está acompanhando Luka...

Abby assentiu.

-- Você é namorada dele? perguntou o médico.

-- Noiva... respondeu Abby, pegando a mão de Luka.

-- Bom, normalmente eu não falaria sobre o estava do paciente sem ser da família, mas como você é médica do County...

Abby assentiu.

-- Bom, o traumatismo, que causou o inchaço no cérebro dele e conseqüentemente, o aumento de pressão, está melhor e o hematoma diminuiu... falou ele. -- Vamos diminuir a doze do remédio hoje e tirá – lo do coma devagar...

Abby assentiu.

Ela viu que Elizabeth estava olhando as suturas de Luka.

-- Tudo bem? perguntou ela.

-- Sim, não vejo sinal de infecção... falou ela.

Abby voltou a olhar para Luka.

-- Viu? Você só precisa acordar depois disso e voltar para mim... suspirou ela a ele.


	62. Chapter 61

Abby acordou sentido alguém apertar a sua mão. Ela estava com sono ainda e olhou em volta. Parecia um hospital. A UTI... daí ela se lembrou.

Olhando para Luka, ela viu ele parado, ainda em coma, mas respirando sozinho...

Talvez eu tenho sonhado que ele havia se mexido....

Mas segundos depois, ela sentiu isso de novo.

-- Luka? chamou ela.

Ele ainda estava em coma, mas isso deu esperança a ela.

Uma enfermeira se aproximou, ouvido - a falar.

-- Está tudo bem? perguntou ela.

-- Sim... falou Abby. -- é que eu senti ele se mexer, apenas isso...

A enfermeira queria dizer que era apenas imaginação dela, pois ele ainda iria ficar em coma induzido por mais alguns dias... ao invés disso, ela apenas sorriu e assentiu.

-- Isso é bom... falou a enfermeira.

Abby assentiu e beijou a mão de Luka...


	63. Chapter 62

ficar... Neela não podia ficar com ela todos os dias e ela não tinha mais ninguém... então, ela ligou para Jillian, em Montreal, que se prontificou a ajudar.

Luka ainda estava em coma... apesar daquela apertada de mão, no outro dia, ele não acordou... o médico não sabia por quanto tempo ele ainda ficaria nesse estado... isso havia a deixado devastada... ela precisava dele, os bebês precisavam dele...

Luka ainda estava se recuperando da cirurgia... segundo Elizabeth, ele estava indo bem, mas não acordava... isso a deixava ansiosa... além disso, ela estava passando mal... enjoava toda hora que pensava em sair de alta do hospital e deixá – lo lá... ela não sabia se isso era ansiedade ou se era por causa da gravidez...

Antes dela receber alta, a Dra. Coburn pediu um ultra – som... o que ela viu a deixou surpresa... havia não só um, nem dois, mas três fetos no útero dela... ela não podia acreditar, pois na primeira consulta, havia sido apenas detectado um coração e na emergência, no dia da explosão não haviam detectado nada...

Coburn explicou que as vezes acontecia de no primeiro exame não acusar nada, além dela ter procurado por apenas um bebê e na emergência, eles estavam apenas preocupado em ver se o coração do bebê estava batendo... Abby disse que não estava parecendo que ela estava grávida de trigêmeos... mas isso era agora, daqui a algumas semanas, ela estaria mostrando bem...

Agora, enquanto ela estava aguardando a amiga, Abby estava sentada na cama, olhando para a foto do ultra – som... ela estava de quase sete semanas... dava para ver três pequenas formas...

Ela colocou a mão sobre a sua barriga... ela ainda não podia acreditar...

Na mesmo instante, uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção... ela sabia que era Jillian...

-- Entra... falou ela.

Jillian abriu a porta e sorriu ao entrar no quarto. Ela se aproximou e as duas se abraçaram... lágrimas surgiram no olhos de Abby. Jillian olhou para ela.

-- Abby, ele vai ficar bem... falou ela.

-- Eu sei... falou Abby, olhando para baixo. -- Mas é difícil ter que deixá – lo aqui...

-- Luka está em boas mãos... falou Jillian, passando a mão no cabelo da amiga.

-- Eu sei... falou ela.

Jillian percebeu a foto do ultra – som, no colo da amiga.

-- Abby... falou ela. -- É a foto do bebê?

-- É... Abby confirmou e entregou a foto a amiga.

Jillian arregalou os olhos ao ver o ultra - som.

-- Três? perguntou Jillian, olhando para ela.

Abby assentiu.

-- É... respondeu quietamente, mas a voz dela se quebrou de emoção.

-- Oh, Abby... falou ela.

Jillian a abraçou de novo, deixando – a desabafar...


	64. Chapter 63

Duas horas depois, Jillian estava empurrando a cadeira de rodas de Abby pelo corredor. Ela estava segurando uma sacola, cheia de vitaminas e remédios para dor...

Jasmim estava na central das enfermeiras e viu as duas saindo.

-- Tchau, Dra. Lockhart... falou ela sorrindo. -- Não vou dizer adeus, pois sei que vai me ver de novo quando estiver visitando o Dr. Kovac...

Abby assentiu, mas não falou nada. Várias coisas estavam se passando por sua cabeça naquele momento...

Jillian deu tchau para a enfermeira e continuou empurrando Abby na cadeira.

As duas estavam quase entrando no elevador, quando Abby pediu para ela parar na frente da UTI...

A enfermeira deixou as duas ficarem um pouco na porta, já que seria rápido... Abby olhou para Luka, na cama e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas...

Jillian seguiu o olhar dela.

-- Ele vai ficar bem, Abby...

Abby assentiu e suspirou.

-- Ok, vamos... falou ela, tristemente...


	65. Chapter 64

Duas semanas se passaram... ainda sem noticias de Luka acordar...

Abby não queria voltar para o apartamento de Luka, para não ser bombardeada com as memórias dos dois... por isso, as duas foram para um hotel perto do hospital... Abby poderia se locomover melhor e ver Luka por mais tempo... e assim Jillian poderia cuidar de Abby melhor...

Abby estava mostrando mais agora... ela estava agora com quase nove semanas e parecia que ela estava de três meses e não de dois... realmente Coburn estava certa... ela iria começar a mostrar mais... era um misturado de alegria e tristeza para ela, pois ao mesmo tempo que ela podia curtir os bebês crescendo, Luka não estava com ela...

Era seis e pouco da manhã... Abby tinha acordado de madrugada com enjôos, mas o remédio fez efeito...agora, ela estava tentando dormir, mas não estava obtendo sucesso... de olhos fechados, ela estava se debatendo enquanto sonhava...

_Ela não estava mais no quarto do hotel, mas sim num corredor... em uma casa simples... esse corredor abria – se em uma sala ao fundo... haviam pessoas na sala, pessoas que ela não conhecia, que falavam em uma língua diferente da dela... parecia ser uma reunião... uma reunião de família..._

Sentado no sofá estava Luka, segurando um menino de uns dois anos, no colo... a seu lado, ela se viu, um menino e uma menina a seu lado, também da mesma idade... ela estava sentada, mas Abby percebeu que seu outro eu, estava grávida de uns sete meses...

Eles estavam conversando, contestes, mas de nada, Luka olhou para ela... ela, não para a Abby a seu lado, sentada no sofá... os dois seguraram os olhares por mais alguns instantes... ele abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saía... tentando ler os lábios dele, ela viu que ele estava falando para ela ir ao hospital...

Nessa hora, Abby acordou e se sentou na cama rapidamente, irradiando dor de sua perna para sua barriga...

-- Luka... falou ela.

Jillian, que estava dormindo na outra cama, acordou assustada e rapidamente acendeu a luz da mesinha a seu lado.

-- Abby? chamou ela. -- Você está bem

Jillian se levantou e se sentou na cama de Abby. Olhando para ela, viu que ela estava chorando, tremendo... Jillian a abraçou e deixou Abby se acalmar em seus braços...

Nesse momento, o telefone toca, assustando mais as duas....

Jillian suspirou e foi atender...

-- Alô? perguntou ela.

-- Alô? Quem está falando? É a Dra. Lockhart? perguntou um homem.

Jillian olhou para Abby.

-- Não, sou amiga dela... ela está ocupada no momento... falou Jillian. -- Quem fala?

-- Aqui é do County hospital... falou a outra voz. -- É importante que ela venha ao hospital, agora mesmo...

-- O que aconteceu? perguntou Jillian, sentindo seu coração gelar, tanto por Luka, quanto por Abby...

-- Luka... ele acordou... falou o médico.


	66. Chapter 65

O elevador abriu as portas e Abby andou, de muletas por causa da perna, apresada. Ela só queria ver Luka e não ligava para qualquer outra coisa...

Jillian estava atrás dela, mas parou quando viu a entrada da UTI...

Do lado de dentro, uma enfermeira que não conhecia Abby tentou – a impedir de entrar...

-- Senhora, você não pode...

-- Tudo bem... ela é médica daqui da emergência... falou a outra.

Mas apesar disso, Abby parou ao ver que havia cinco médicos com Luka. Todos olharam para ela.

-- O que está acontecendo? perguntou ela.

A enfermeira colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-- Dra. Lockhart, os médicos falaram com você logo... por favor, me siga...

A enfermeira tentou tirar ela de lá, mas sem sucesso...

Abby se aproximou ainda mais da cama de Luka.

-- Luka? chamou ela

Elizabeth se aproximou dela. O que estava para acontecer iria ser um choque para ela.

-- Abby? tentou ela.

Mas Abby só queria saber de Luka.

-- Luka? tentou ela de novo.

Ele olhou para ela, tentando a reconhecer, mas não conseguiu. Então ele perguntou:

-- Quem é você?

Abby então sentiu seu mundo desmoronar...


	67. Chapter 66

Mais ou menos quarenta minutos depois, Jillian e Elizabeth estava com Abby numa sala de espera privativa.... ela ainda estava nervosa e chorando por causa do acontecido... Elizabeth estava tentando explicar o que estava acontecendo a ela... sabia que se Abby não se acalmasse, ela teria que ficar no hospital... ela já havia sido medicada com um fraco remédio para ajudar a acalmá – la, mas ele não estava fazendo efeito...

Houve uma batida na porta. Elizabeth e Jillian olharam para ela e viram o Dr. Schwarz parado, na entrada da sala.

-- Posso entrar? perguntou ele, quietamente.

Elizabeth assentiu e voltou a olhar Abby, que estava a sua frente, no sofá.

-- Abby, Dr. Schwarz está aqui e vai falar com você sobre Luka, ok?

Ela não falou nada. Elizabeth suspirou e deu lugar ao médico, para explicar o que estava acontecendo...

-- Abby? chamou ele.

Abby olhou para ele. Ele pode ver que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e sua face com as marcas das lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

-- Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas preciso contar o que houve... falou o médico. -- Fizemos uma ressonância e um exame neurológico no Dr. Kovac... pudemos ver que o hematoma no cérebro, devido ao traumatismo, diminuiu, mas infelizmente atingiu a parte da memória dele...

Abby abaixou a cabeça.

-- Por quanto tempo? perguntou ela, quietamente.

-- Não sabemos... falou o médico. -- Pode ser por alguns meses ou anos...

-- Ele vai me reconhecer ? perguntou ela.

-- A memória recente dele não foi afetada... falou o médico. -- Uma vez que você se apresente, não terá problemas...

-- Quando posso vê – lo? perguntou Abby, passando a mão na sua barriga.

-- Assim que ele for para um quarto particular... falou o médico. -- Daqui uma duas horas...

Abby assentiu.

-- Obrigado... suspirou ela.

O médico assentiu e pediu licença. Elizabeth pegou a mão dela.

-- Venha... falou Elizabeth. -- Agora, vamos cuidar de você...


	68. Chapter 67

Depois de três horas, uma enfermeira levou Abby para o quarto de Luka. Ela estava nervosa. O pessoal da obstretícia conseguiu fazer com que sua pressão abaixasse e ela estava mais calma agora... só de ver que seus bebês estavam bem, apesar do ocorrido, ela relaxou...

A enfermeira olhou para ela.

-- Pronta? perguntou a mulher.

-- Não... falou Abby. -- Acho que nunca estarei... mas... se não fizer isso...

-- Está tudo bem... falou a enfermeira. Segundo depois, ela voltou a perguntar: -- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Abby não tinha certeza de nada... mas assentiu.

-- Ok... falou a enfermeira.

Ela bateu na porta e abriu. Ela falou algo com Luka e depois abriu a porta. Nesse momento, o coração de Abby se apertou ainda mais... ela o viu, sentado na cama.... esperando por ela...

Eles se entreolharam a medida que a enfermeira levava a cadeira de rodas para perto da cama...

-- Abby, se precisar, me chame... volto daqui a pouco... falou a enfermeira e Abby assentiu.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos. Abby tentou desviar o olhar, mas Luka notou...

-- Hei... ele disse.

Abby olhou para ele, tristemente.

-- Eu sei que isso é difícil.... falou ele. -- É para mim também... principalmente porque eu não conheço ninguém aqui...

Ela assentiu.

-- Qual é o seu nome? perguntou ele.

-- A – Abby... suspirou ela.

-- Abby? perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. -- Apelido, suponho?

Abby assentiu.

-- Luka... falou ele. -- Pelo menos é assim que eles me chamaram...

-- Seu nome é Luka.... suspirou ela, mas ele ouviu.

-- Luka... repetiu ele. -- Que nome é esse?

-- É Croata... falou Abby. -- Você é de lá... da Croácia...

-- Croácia? perguntou Luka

Abby assentiu.

-- E você também é de lá? perguntou Luka.

-- Não, sou daqui... Millwalkee... respondeu ela.

-- Ah, e como nós nos conhecemos? perguntou ele.

Abby engoliu dolorosamente. A amnésia dele era total...

-- África... suspirou ela. -- Estávamos na África...

-- Somos amigos, então? perguntou ele.

-- Mais do que isso... falou ela. -- Somos...

-- Namorados? tentou ele.

--- Noivos... suspirou ela.

Ele percebeu que ela estava ficando triste e decidiu parar po ali. Pegando a mão dela, ele falou:

-- Abby, mesmo não me lembrando das coisas, eu... eu sei que eu não quero ver você triste, ok?

Abby assentiu.

-- É tão difícil... falou ela, desviando o olhar para baixo.

-- Eu sei... falou Luka. -- Mas não se preocupe... vamos passar por cima disso... você vai ver...

Com isso, eles se abraçaram por alguns minutos...


	69. Chapter 68

Abby teve alta depois de dois dias. A Dra. Coburn queria ter certeza de que a pressão dela estava estabilizada e que não houvesse nada de errado com os bebês. Era uma gestação normal de dez semanas... normal para uma gestação múltipla.

Ela não queria contar para Luka que estava grávida, ainda não... Não queria que ele ficasse mais traumatizado... iria ser um choque grande saber que ele seria pai de trigêmeos...

Ela pediu que Jillian a levasse até o quarto de Luka.

-- Você vai contar a ele? perguntou Jillian, enquanto empurrava a cadeira de rodas de Abby.

-- Eventualmente... falou ela. -- Mas vou deixar para contar daqui a uma duas semanas...

Jillian assentiu. Elas logo chegaram ao quarto de Luka.

-- Entra... falou ele.

Jillian abriu a porta e as duas entraram. Se espantaram ao vê – lo vestido.

-- Vou ter alta... falou ele, sorrindo. Mas ao ver a expressão de Abby, ele rapidamente garantiu que os médicos fizeram todos os testes necessário. -- Pedi para os médicos não te contarem, queria fazer surpresa...

Abby assentiu.

Ele sabia que eles estavam juntos naquele dia. Sabia do acidente na loja e o porque dele estar no hospital. E dela estar com gesso na perna.

Uma batida na porta chamou – lhes a atenção. O Dr. Schwarz entrou no quarto.

-- Pronto para receber alta? perguntou o médico.

Luka assentiu.

-- Então, aqui está os papéis e as receitas dos remédios... falou ele. -- Marque uma consulta com a minha secretária... aqui está o telefone de meu consultório...

Luka olhou para os papéis em mãos.

-- Até mais, Luka... falou o médico.

Luka segurou a mão do médico para o cumprimento de despedida.

Minutos depois, os três estavam no corredor, esperando pelo elevador. Do nada, ela sentiu se estômago roncar... lógico que ela havia tomado um bom café da manhã, mas já estava com fome de novo. _Gravidez..._ , ela pensou.

-- Será que podemos passar na cafeteria antes de irmos? perguntou ela a seus dois acompanhantes já dentro do elevador.

-- Claro... falou Luka.


	70. Chapter 69

Luka respirou fundo e virou a chave, destrancando a porta do que era o seu apartamento. Era a primeira vez que ele e Abby estavam ali, por três semanas estavam fora.

Abrindo a porta, Luka olhou em volta. Jillian ajudou Abby a descer a pequena escada, na entrada.

Abby viu a reação de Luka e suspirou. Esperava que alguma coisa o fizesse lembrar-se de algo, mas nada aconteceu.

Ela andou e se sentou no sofá. Não aceitava essa situação. Ela não queria ter que recomeçar... era muito duro...

-- Abby? chamou Luka.

Abby olhou para ele.

-- Acha normal eu não estar me lembrando do meu apartamento?

Ela queria dizer que não, nada do que estava acontecendo era normal. Eles deveriam estar felizes com a gravidez e não estar aqui tendo essa conversa...

Mas, ela não queria o preocupar, por isso, mentiu.

-- Acho... falou ela. -- Apenas dê tempo ao tempo...

Jillian, que estava observando os dois, decidiu que eles precisavam de um tempo. Assim como ela... tinha que pensar... ela ainda se sentia atraída por Luka, mas quando viu Abby, ela decidiu que não iria tentar nada de novo... sua amiga precisava dela e ela ainda tinha que contar o que havia acontecido na África para ela... não sabia como, mas teria que contar...

-- Abby, eu dar uma volta... falou ela. -- Vocês precisam conversar bastante...

-- Não precisa sair, Jill... tentou Abby.

-- Está tudo bem... falou Jillian. -- Vou dar um volta...

Com isso, ela se levantou e saiu pela porta.

Abby a observou sair e suspirou. O momento que ela mais temia havia chegado... _o que faria sozinha com Luka, nesse estado?_


	71. Chapter 70

O momento da verdade havia chegado...

-- Luka... começou Abby. -- Eu vou precisar muito de sua ajuda... mesmo não lembrando do que aconteceu entre a gente... e mesmo não sentindo nada por mim...

Ele assentiu. Sabia que o que ela tinha para falar é importante. Com isso, ele se sentou no sofá, junto com ela.

-- Abby, eu posso não me lembrar das coisas que fizemos juntos, mas meus sentimentos não mudaram... falou ele, pegando a mão dela. -- Sei que vai ser difícil no começo, mas poderemos construir novas memórias...

-- Luka, eu vou tentar... falou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. -- Mas você pode ser uma nova pessoa agora e eu não tenho forças para isso...

-- O que está dizendo? perguntou ele.

-- Eu quero ir com calma dessa vez... falou ela. -- Quero começar tudo do começo...

-- Abby... tentou ele.

-- Luka... nós precisamos disso... falou ela. -- Eu estou fazendo isso por nós e por nossos...

Ela parou quando percebeu que ele ainda não sabia que seria pai de novo.

-- Luka... preciso te contar uma coisa... falou ela, desviando o olhar. -- Não falei antes por que você tinha acabado de acordar e... eu estou grávida...

-- Grávida? perguntou ele.

Abby assentiu. Ela decidiu que mostrar a ele seria melhor do que falar, por isso, levantou a camisa que estava usando...

Ele olhou para a barriga dela e podia ver que ela estava com uma pequena ondulação...

-- De... de quanto tempo? perguntou ele.

-- Dez semanas... falou ela.

Ele fez as contas... não sabia de onde ele tinha tirado isso, mas logo falou:

-- São gêmeos? perguntou ele.

-- Três... suspirou ela.

-- O quê? perguntou ele, não ouvindo o que ela havia falado.

-- Três... falou ela de novo, mais forte.

Luka olhou para ela estava chorando agora.

-- Eles são meus? perguntou ele, segundos depois.

Ela olhou para ele. _Essa pergunta doeu... doeu lá no fundo..._

-- Me responda, por favor?

Ela desviou o olhar, mas assentiu. Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos no rosto.

-- Entendeu por quê eu quero levar isso devagar? perguntou ela.

Ele suspirou tentando entender... porque isso tinha que acontecer agora?

-- Luka... chamou ela.

Ele entrelaçou as mãos e colocou seus braços dobrados sobre seus joelhos. Suspirando, ele olhou para ela.

-- Você vai mantê – los longe de mim? perguntou ele, angustiado.

Abby estranhou a pergunta, mas negou.

-- Não... falou ela. -- A não ser que você queira...

-- Eu quero te ajudar, Abby... falou ele. -- Eu quero participar da vida deles...

_E da sua também... _pensou ele. Abby assentiu, voltando a olhar para suas mãos.

-- Nós? perguntou ela.

-- Respeito a sua vontade, Abby... mesmo descordando... falou ele. -- Vamos fazer isso, devagar...

Abby assentiu.

-- Quero que saiba que eu estarei aqui para você também... falou ela.

Ele assentiu.

-- Bom, acho melhor começar a procurar por um apartamento... falou ela, mudando de assunto.

-- Não... protestou Luka. -- Olhe, podemos dividir esse aqui... ele é grande demais para uma pessoa só...

-- Mas, Luka... começou Abby.

-- Por favor... pediu ele. -- Eu não quero ficar sozinho...

Abby continuou olhando para ele.

-- Vi que esse apartamento tem dois quartos... falou ele. -- Podemos mudar suas roupas para o outro quarto e ficaremos apenas como amigos, até decidirmos o que fazer sobre... nós...

Abby pensou por um instante. Por fim, ela assentiu. Precisava mesmo de alguém para a ajudar enquanto ela tivesse esse gesso...

-- Preciso mesmo de alguém que me ajude... falou ela e ele sorriu. -- Luka, sei que não é isso o que quer, mas no momento é isso que eu tenho para oferecer...

-- Eu entendo Abby... falou ele.


	72. Chapter 71

Quando Jillian voltou, já era de tarde... Ela tocou a campainha e segundos depois, a porta se abriu. Luka fez um sinal para ela se manter em silêncio. Ao entrar no apartamento, ela entendeu o porquê: Abby estava deitada na sala, cochilando no sofá...

-- Ela estava exausta... falou ele.

Jillian assentiu.

-- Vocês conversaram? perguntou ela.

-- Sim... falou ele. -- Mas não foi do jeito que eu imaginei...

-- O quê aconteceu? perguntou ela.

-- Ela quer recomeçar devagar... falou ele, abaixando a cabeça, ao se encostar no balcão da cozinha.

-- Ela precisa de um tempo... falou Jillian. -- É muito para ela agüentar...

Ele assentiu.

-- Tentei falar que meus sentimentos não mudaram, mas ela insistiu... explicou ele.

-- Luka , ela passou por maus bocados... falou Jillian. -- Apenas seja paciente com ela...

Jillian se virou para ir embora.

-- Vou estar no hotel em que estávamos antes... falou ela, anotando o número do telefone e do quarto em um papel e dando – o a Luka. -- Me ligue se ela ou você quiserem conversar...

Luka assentiu.

Ele a seguiu até a porta. Ao abrir para ela, Jillian se despediu dele, com um beijo no rosto. Ele teve uma sensação de _de javú_, mas não se lembrava do que aconteceu entre eles.... se é que aconteceu algo... pensou ele, fechando a porta.

X ~ X ~ X

Já era quase sete horas quando Abby acordou. Ela se espreguiçou e tentou ver onde estava.

_No apartamento de Luka... aonde ele está?  
_  
-- Luka? chamou ela.

-- Pensei que não ia acordar mais... falou ele, em tom de brincadeira. -- Está com fome?

Ela se levantou devagar.

-- Sim... falou ela, passando a mão em seu barriga.

Ele se aproximou dela, com a agenda de telefones em mãos.

-- Quer o quê? Pizza ou comida chinesa? perguntou ele, se sentando ao lado dela.

-- Bom, eu não estou muito a fim de comida chinesa... falou ela.

-- Pizza, então... falou ele, sorrindo. -- Do quê?

-- Não quero nada forte... acho que meu estômago não agüentaria... falou ela e ele assentiu.

Abby sentiu seu coração apertar. O sorriso dele era tão bonito... é tão bonito... ela sentia falta disso...

Ela olhou para baixo e passou a mão em seu barriga, suspirando que ia ficar tudo bem, enquanto ele ligava.

Por alguns momentos, ela ficou assim, mas quando Luka a chamou mais forte, ela olhou para ele.

-- Desculpe... falou ela, se dando conta de que ele à havia chamado antes. -- Eu estava pensando...

-- Está tudo bem? perguntou ele.

Abby assentiu, mas não olhou para ele. Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

-- Abby? perguntou ele, de novo.

-- Me desculpe, Luka... falou ela, se levantando com dificuldade.

Ele olhou para ela, se dirigindo até a janela.

Segundos depois, ele a seguiu.

-- Abby? chamou ele.

-- Sabe que a noite está bonita? perguntou ela.

Ele suspirou. Sabia que ela estava mudando de assunto, mas não queria a pressionar...

-- Sim, ela está... falou ele.

-- Luka, será que podemos mudar minhas roupas para o outro quarto, depois da janta? perguntou ela.

-- Claro... falou ele.

-- E agora, pode apenas me abraçar? perguntou ela de novo.

Ele não falou nada, apenas colocou seus braços ao redor dela, tomando cuidado com a barriga dela. Abby suspirou e fechando os olhos, encostou sua cabeça no peito dele... iria ser difícil, mas ela iria tentar... por ele e pelos bebês... e por ela...


	73. Chapter 72

Quando a pizza chegou, Abby e Luka estava assistindo televisão, assistindo um DVD de comédia. Luka se levantou para ir pegar o jantar deles.

Abby gargalhou algo e Luka se virou com a pizza.

-- O que foi de tão engraçado? perguntou ele se aproximando. Ela olhou para ele.

Mas ao sentir o cheiro da pizza, Abby fechou os olhos.

-- Luka... falou ela.

Quando ele percebeu, ela já havia se levantando e ido em direção ao banheiro.

Colocando a pizza na mesa entre a cozinha e a sala, ele correu até o outro cômodo.

-- Abby? chamou ele, antes de entrar.

Como ela não tinha como sentar,Abby estava em pé, curvada em frente ao vaso. Luka andou até ela e segurou o cabelo dela.

Dois minutos mais tarde, Abby já havia acabado e estava agora enxaguando a boca.

-- Está melhor? perguntou ele.

-- Sim, apenas eu não posso sentir o cheiro de comida... falou ela.

-- Me desculpa... falou ele.

-- Não é sua culpa... falou Abby.

-- Quer comer alguma outra coisa? perguntou ele.

-- Agora, não... falou ela, negando.

Os dois saíram do banheiro.

-- Acho que vou para o quarto... falou ela, andando até a escada.

-- Mesmo sem comer? perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu. Ele assentiu e ajudou – a a subir a escada.

No corredor, quando eles passaram pelo quarto deles, agora dele, ela sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados.

--Vamos... falou ele, colocando seu braço ao redor dela. -- Eu te ajudo...

X ~ X ~ X


	74. Chapter 73

Havia se passado uma semana...Luka estava agindo como o prometido, dando – a o espço necessário... Jillian estava lá, no apartamento, a maior parte do tempo, fazendo coisas para ela e Luka...

Abby estava agora com quase doze semanas de gravidez... os enjôos estavam diminuindo, mas entretanto, agora ela não podia deixar de estar enjoada...

Jillian havia lhe contado que ela havia tentado beijar Luka, quando eles estavam saindo da África, mas ele não havia correspondido...

Abby olhou para ela... Jillian tinha sido a melhor companheira, tirando Kem, que ela tinha quando esteve no Congo... essa traição era demais...

-- Por quê? perguntou ela.

-- Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza, Abby... respondeu Jillian. -- Eu tinha receio de contar exatamente por isso...

-- Foi um momento de fraqueza? perguntou Abby de novo.

-- Sim... falou ela. -- Não posso negar que sentia certa atração por ele, entretanto...

-- E você iria me trair assim? perguntou Abby, aumentando a voz.

-- Me desculpe, eu... eu não estava pensando... falou Jillian.

Abby fechou os olhos.

-- Olhe, realmente não aconteceu nada demais... falou Jillian.

-- Não importa, Jillian... falou Abby. -- Eu poderia viver sem saber disso...

-- Eu sei, mas eu não aguentava mais... falou Jillian. -- Tinha que te contar...

Abby suspirou.

-- Acho melhor você ir embora... falou ela.

-- Abby... tentou Jillian.

Mas Abby olhou para ela e Jillian viu que ela estava decidida... suspirando ela assentiu e se levantou da cama, aonde Abby estava sentada.

-- Me desculpe... falou Jillian. -- Eu nunca quis me meter em você e Luka...

Com isso, ela saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Luka. Ele havia escutado a conversa do corredor...

Jillian viu o olhar dele.

-- Me desculpe... suspirou ela, antes de descer a escada.

Luka a observou, até ela sumir e suspirando, olhou para o quarto de Abby.

Andando até a porta, ele viu que ela estava limpando as lágrimas do rosto. Ele se aproximou.

-- Abby?

Ela olhou para ele. Sabia que a culpa não era dele, era de Jillian... e o que mais doía era ver que Jillian mentiu para ela...

-- Você está bem?

-- Eu vou ficar... falou ela.

-- Quer comer alguma coisa? perguntou ele.

-- Não... falou ela. -- Sente – se aqui...

Luka se sentou na cama dela.

-- Luka, eu quero que você me prometa algo... falou ela.

-- Claro... falou ele.

-- Se algo desse tipo acontecer de novo, você me conta? perguntou ela.

-- Sim... falou ele. -- Mas eu não me lembro do que aconteceu lá na África entre mim e ela...

-- Eu sei que não... falou ela, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele. Ele iria falar algo, mas a expressão no rosto dela, mudou e segundos depois, ele estava com ela no banheiro, segurando o cabelo dela, enquanto ela esvaziava o conteúdo de seu estômago...


	75. Chapter 74

Mais tarde, Luka estava na cozinha, tentando ver o que iria cozinhar... Jillian ajudava quando eles faziam as refeições, mas agora... ele tinha que aprender...

Iria pelo mesmos tentar algo fácil.. como macarrão...

Olhando no livro de receitas, ele procurou seguir passo – a – passo o que estava escrito...

Abby estava o observando da mesa da sala – cozinha... ela sorriu ao ver a primeira tentativa dele na cozinha...

Ele olhou para ela.

-- Do que você está rindo? perguntou ele.

-- Acho que você está bem para sua primeira tentativa... falou ela.

-- É você que deveria estar aqui... falou ele.

-- Eu não consigo nem fritar um ovo... falou ela,levantando as mãos, em rendição.

Luka se virou para seu macarrão. Não era tão difícil...

Ele iria retirar o escorredor da água fervendo, quando seu dedos encostaram na panela quente e ele voltou a colocar o macarrão ali...

-- Ai, que saco... falou ele, segurando a mão machucada.

Abby correu o máximo que dava com a sua perna machucada, para ver como ele estava.

-- Deixa eu ver... falou ela, pegando a mão dele na sua.

Luka olhou para ela.

-- Vem, coloca embaixo da água... falou ela, o levando até a pia da cozinha.

-- Agora sei por quê você não cozinha... falou ele, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu a água corrente bater em seus dedos machucados.

Abby olhou para ele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela percebeu que foi um erro...

Luka olhou fundo para ela. Sabia que ela poderia fugir, mas ele tinha que tentar...

Se inclinando para frente, ele tentou beijá- la. Estava á apenas alguns centímetros quando Abby virou o rosto.

-- Luka... falou ela.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

-- Me desculpa... falou ele.

Ela assentiu e saiu de perto dele....


	76. Chapter 75

Cinco dias se passaram e hoje era dia de Abby ir ao médico para ver como estava seu braço e perna. O assunto do quase beijo não foi comentado por nenhum dos dois.

-- Pronta para ir? perguntou Luka, batendo na porta do quarto dela.

-- Quase... falou ela. -- Tenho que... droga...

-- Hei, precisa de ajuda? perguntou ele, entrando no quarto.

Parou ao ver que Abby estava sem camisa. Ela colocou o outro braço sobre o peito, segurando seu sutiã no lugar..

-- Luka... falou ela.

-- Desculpe... falou ele, se virando e se dirigindo para a porta.

-- Será que pode me ajudar? perguntou ela, antes que ele saísse do quarto.

Ele se virou e olhou para ela.

-- Claro... falou ele.

-- Sem olhar... falou ela.

-- Sem olhar... concordou ele.

Ele se aproximou e ela se virou para o lado da cama, de costas para ele. Ele logo fechou o sutiã dela, observando a pele suave que ela tinha. Ambos sentiram um pequeno arrepio lhes percorrerem os corpos.

-- Obrigado... falou ela. -- Vou descer daqui a alguns minutos...

Ele assentiu e se levantou da cama, aonde estava ajoelhado para poder sair do quarto. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, ele suspirou:

-- Caramba...

X ~ X ~ X

No consultório, o Dr. Shappiro havia tirado o gesso da perna de Abby e agora, estava tirando o gesso do braço dela..

-- Bom, a fratura no seu braço melhorou... falou ele. -- Está totalmente solidificada... já sua perna, vou te deixar sem o gesso, mas terá que fazer fisioterapia...

-- Por quanto tempo? perguntou Abby.

-- Até voltar a ter força nessa perna... falou o médico.

Abby assentiu.

-- Volte a usar as muletas enquanto isso... e se sentir dor, tome um analgésico... falou o médico. -- Marque uma consulta para daqui a um mês...

Abby se levantou.

-- Obrigado, doutor... falou ela, saindo do consultório.

Luka estava na sala de espera, segurando as muletas. Ele sorriu ao ver ela sem nada.

-- Vou ter que fazer fisioterapia... falou ela, antes que ele perguntasse.

Luka assentiu.

-- Vou poder tomar banho novamente e não apenas usar um pano molhado e uma bacia... falou ela, quando eles saíram do prédio, aonde ficava o consultório.

-- Bom, pelo menos minha imaginação vai ter novos horizontes... falou ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

-- Luka... protestou ela, ficando vermelha.


	77. Chapter 76

Naquele mesmo dia, Elizabeth, Neela e Susan foram visitar Abby. Cada uma trouxe um presente para os bebês. Era cedo ainda, Abby estava apenas de três meses, mas elas sabiam que iria ser uma barra com trigêmeos.

Luka abriu a porta para elas, quando a campainha tocou.

-- Bom te ver assim, Luka... falou Susan. Elizabeth assentiu.

-- Você se recuperou bem...

-- Obrigada... falou ele.

-- Abby está? perguntou Susan.

-- Sim, ela já vai descer... falou ele, fechando a porta. -- Sentem – se...

Elas se sentaram.

Abby desceu a escada devagar, segurando no corrimão por causa de sua perna...

Chegando na parte debaixo, ela pegou as muletas e andou até a sala.

-- Que bom ver vocês... falou ela.

Elas se cumprimentaram e se sentaram no sofá. Luka, que estava parado perto do sofá, falou:

-- Estarei lá em cima se precisarem...

-- Ok... falou Abby.

As três perceberam que eles estavam distantes. Quando Luka subiu, Susan se virou para Abby e perguntou:

-- O que está havendo entre vocês dois?

Abby suspirou e respondeu:

-- Nada, na verdade...

-- O que aconteceu? perguntou Neela.

-- Eu pedi para darmos um tempo... explicou Abby. -- Preciso ir devagar nisso...

-- Oh, Abby... falou Susan. -- Eu sinto muito...

-- Tudo bem... falou ela. -- Estamos pensando bastante... sei que ele quer que estejamos juntos, mas ele está me dando o tempo necessário...

Elizabeth colocou sua mão em cima da de Abby e apertou um pouco.

-- Se precisar, estaremos aqui... falou ela.

Abby assentiu.

-- Muito bem... falou Susan. -- Trouxemos alguns presentes...

Ela foi a primeira a dar...

-- Obrigada, gente... não precisava... falou Abby.

Quando ela abriu,viu que era três sapatinhos, brancos...

-- Obrigada, Sus... falou Abby.

Neela deu três macacõezinhos e Elizabeth, três camisetinhas...

-- Como tem passado? perguntou Elizabeth. -- Muitos enjoos?

-- Agora tem melhorado... respondeu Abby.

-- Tem consulta, quando? perguntou Neela.

-- Semana que vem... falou Abby.

-- Passe lá na emergência, depois... falou Neela.

-- Ok... falou Abby.

-- Bom, nós já vamos... falou Susan. -- Queríamos ver como você estavam...

As três se levantaram. Abby se levantou com as ajuda das muletas. Elas se despediram e saíram do apartamento...


	78. Chapter 77

Luka estava passando de canal na televisão, procurando alguma coisa para ver... ele parou em um filme, uma comédia de crianças, escoteiros, sendo per seguidos por um ladrão...ele riu ao ver a cena que se passava...

Do nada, uma imagem apareceu na sua cabeça... _uma praia aonde esse estava andando... ele era mais novo, apenas um garoto, devia ter uns 15 anos no máximo... ele estava sozinho, mas encontrou uma garota , que estava andando na praia também... _

_Woah, dê onde isso veio_? Ele estranhou, mas achava que isso era uma de suas lembranças...

Suspirando, ele desligou a TV e resolveu descer... as garotas provavelmente já deviam ter ido embora e Abby estava sozinha lá embaixo...

X ~ X ~ X

Quando ele desceu, Abby estava sozinha na sala, pensativa...

-- Abby? chamou ele.

Ela se virou para ele. Luka resolveu se sentar na cadeira ao lado do sofá... ele viu as coisas que estavam em cima da mesinha de café...

-- Ganhamos das garotas... falou ela.

Ele pegou um sapatinho... parecia roupa de anão, perto dele.

-- Bonitinho... falou ele, sorrindo.

Ela concordou, sorrindo.

-- Mais seis meses e eles estarão aqui... falou ela, passando a não na barriga.

Ele iria falar da lembrança que teve, mas deixou para lá...

-- Posso? perguntou ele.

-- Claro... falou ela.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. Timidamente, ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela, por cima da camisa que ela estava usando.

Abby sorriu.

-- Não precisa ficar com medo... falou ela. -- Não irá quebrar...

Ele sorriu...

-- Oi... eu sou o seu pai... falou ele, se inclinando para perto da barriga dela.

Abby sorriu. Ela queria tanto passar a mão no cabelo dele, agora... mas decidiu contra... ela precisava de espaço agora...


	79. Chapter 78

Era quinta feira quando Abby teve a primeira seção de fisioterapia... Luka estava a esperando, observando os exercícios que ela fazia... ela havia passado por alguns exercícios de fortalecimento e agora estava colocando um pouco de peso na perna ao andar...

-- Isso... falou o terapeuta, que estava com ela.

Abby estava andando entre barras. Ela já tinha feito duas voltas e estava agora terminando a terceira...

-- Muito bom, mas por hoje é só... não quero te forçar muito no primeiro dia... falou o terapeuta. -- Mas nesse ritmo, estará andando em pouco tempo...

-- Obrigado... falou ela.

Luka se levantou do banco e lhe entregou as muletas. Abby as pegou e os dois se despediram do terapeuta...

Quando eles estavam quase saindo, uma criança entrou correndo no prédio, abrindo a porta de repente, quase derrubando Abby, mas houve uma leve batida em sua barriga. Luka a pegou nos braços. A mãe, que estava correndo atrás do menino, olhou para eles.

-- Me desculpe.... falou ela. -- Você precisa de ajuda?

-- Não, está tudo bem... falou Abby, com uma mão protetora sobre sua barriga.

-- Está tudo bem ? perguntou a mãe.

-- Sim, está tudo bem.... falou ela. -- Foi de raspão...

-- Me desculpe de novo... falou a mãe.

-- Tudo bem... falou Luka, seguindo o que Abby estava falando.

Ela assentiu e foi atrás de seu filho, que estava gargalhando, como uma criança de 5 anos faria se visse algo errado...

Luka se virou para Abby.

-- Você está bem? perguntou ele. -- A porta não pegou em você, pegou?

-- Sim... falou ela.

-- Está doendo? perguntou Luka, já visivelmente preocupado.

-- Um pouco... aqui do lado... falou ela. -- Mas não acho que foi forte o suficiente para machucar...

-- Mesmo assim... falou ele. -- Quer ir ao hospital?

-- Eu estou bem, Luka... falou ela. -- Não foi nada...

-- Não foi isso que eu vi... falou ele.

-- Eu estou bem... falou ela. -- Venha, vamos para casa...

X ~ X ~ X

Luka abriu a porta do apartamento e ajudou Abby a entrar.

-- Quer comer alguma coisa? perguntou ele.

-- Sim... falou ela. Nunca teve desejos, mas nunca é tarde para se começar a ter.. -- Na verdade, estou com vontade desde de manhã... tem tortinhas de sorvete?

-- Tortinhas de sorvete? perguntou Luka. -- O que é isso?

-- São duas bolachas de chocolate, com recheio de sorvete... falou ela.

-- Bom, não acho que tenha nada aqui... falou ele. -- Acho que vou ter que sair para comprar...

Ela assentiu.

-- Enquanto você faz isso, eu vou ao banheiro e me deitar um pouco... falou ela.

-- Ok... falou ele, pegando a chave do apartamento.

Abby subiu a escada devagar, deixando as muletas na parte debaixo. Não precisava delas na parte de cima...

Suspirando, ela passou a mão na barriga... não tinha falado nada para Luka, mas ainda estava doendo...

Ao entrar no banheiro, ela sentiu uma pontada em seu abdômen, seguida de uma forte dor.. Abby segurou sua barriga. Por favor, não... pensou ela.

-- Luka... gritou ela, apesar dele ter saído.

Então, ela desmaiou...


End file.
